


i get drunk off one sip (i adore you)

by get_in_loser



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha Adora (She-Ra), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Kinda Fluffy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Omega Catra (She-Ra), Post-Canon, dumb lesbians, like way fluffier than i intended you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_in_loser/pseuds/get_in_loser
Summary: Life post-prime is going great for both Adora and Catra. Well... mostly. Catra's going into heat for the first time after EVERYTHING, but it's totally okay! Catra can deal with it on her own, Adora dosen't even need to know! Everything will be fine.Probably.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 1023





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo, didn't mean for it to be this long but yea
> 
> I'm really not sure on the whats what of omegaverse, everything is just kinda all my own personal headcanons shoved together, if something doesn't make sense just shoot me a comment and i'll explain my thought process
> 
> not beta'd all mistakes are on me (including the fact that I forgot about melog ...my bad)  
> if you see any mistakes let me know

_Stars_ this meeting was taking forever. It had gone on so long that Catra wasn’t even pretending to pay attention anymore. She slouched farther down in her seat, propping her head up on one elbow.

It wasn’t that the meeting wasn’t _interesting_ , going by the heated argument between some representatives across the table, but Catra found that it wasn’t even capturing the minimal amount of attention she usually gave. Most meetings like this contained a lot more arguing than what had happened in Horde briefings but she was used to it by now.

  
She lazily eyed the argument across the table, she had no clue who they were or what they were arguing about, but anything short of a brawl was old news.  
She had blocked out the yelling ages ago and hadn’t actually been all that awake when the meeting started, so it wasn’t like Catra even remembered the issue they were ‘ _discussing_ ’.

  
Much less cared.

  
Catra eyed Adora sitting next to her, the alpha was sitting at attention, back so straight it probably wasn’t even touching the chair, awake and engaged in the effort to de-escalate whatever the current issue was. Her blonde hair shone in the early morning sunlight that streamed in through the open windows and Catra appreciated the view. In her opinion, Adora didn’t even need She-ra to look like a goddess, with the way the light was perfectly illuminating her now. Adora didn’t notice Catra staring, too involved in the argument.

  
Her face was perfectly neutral, but Catra knew that she had to be as annoyed with this as she was.

  
Catra rolled her eyes, it made no sense why each city was self governed. It made it impossible for _anything_ to happen without these long-ass meetings and angry representatives. Everyone apparently needed a say in how to do things, and it made little issues, like whatever this was―a complete _goddamn_ _nightmare_.

  
Say what you want about the Horde, but at least they got shit done. Catra snorted, in the Horde, you made the order for a labor group to do the work, and then it would get done. Easy and efficient.

  
“Alright look,” Glimmer’s exasperated voice broke up the argument between the two angry reps. “Brightmoon,” she said pointedly at the blue dude, “will provide the labor for the removal, since Thaymor,” Glimmer addressed the faun this time, “is still recovering.”

  
The faun looked happy, if a bit skeptical but kept it to herself as the blue dude beamed and started thanking people around the table. Most looked satisfied at whatever outcome had occurred, although maybe they were just as done with this meeting as Catra was.

  
The group started packing up and separating into groups, streaming towards the open doors.

  
Catra spun around in her chair and stretched, happy to be free.

  
“Hey,” said someone to her left, “breakfast?” Catra turned and grinned, hopping up.

  
“Yea, thank the _stars_ that's over. I'm starving.”

  
Adora smiled and teased, “your own fault really. You could have eaten earlier.”

  
“And get up at the ass-crack of dawn?” Catra snorted, “no thanks.”

  
That got a roll of her eyes from the Alpha. Catra had never been one who enjoyed getting up at ‘the ass-crack of dawn’ for morning rations before, so here, she took full advantage of the fact that she could often doze until the sun overtook the first moon’s position in the sky.

  
Adora, being Adora, would usually roll out of bed as the sun broke the far tree line, and then Catra would curl up in the warm imprint she left and doze until she was ready to get up for the day.

  
But the break in their usual routine this morning was partly why Catra paid even less attention than normal. She was too busy still shaking herself awake from the perfect morning she had spent with her mate.

  
 _Her_ _mate_. A warm feeling made itself known in her chest when she thought that word. It had been months since _Prime_ , but the newness still took her breath away sometimes.

  
It wasn’t like they’d made it official yet with mating bites or anything, but they had had a mature adult conversation about it that definitely hadn’t involved any making out. They both knew they were already bonded, even without making it official by Brightmoon standards.

  
Although it was clear to anyone with eyes that they were together, Adora was still openly admired by pretty much everyone. Especially other omegas Catra thought bitterly.

  
It was still slightly a sore spot for Catra, who was naturally a little possessive. And it definitely didn’t help that Adora was the perfect, golden, alpha, kind and―no, she wasn’t going to do that. She didn't need to be jealous or compare herself, she was reminded by Perfuma’s voice. Catra was working to stop these kinds of thoughts.

  
It was just hard to break a lifetime of comparison and competition.

  
Catra shook herself and brought herself back to the conversation. At Adora’s questioning eyebrow (Adora looked way too good with one eyebrow cocked like that) Catra nodded, silently reassuring her that everything was fine.

  
“Come on, they'll be out before we even get down there,'' Adora said, and started towards the kitchen. “The only thing they’ll have left will be mouse―” she started slyly, stopped by Catra clapping a hand over her mouth with a glare.

  
“You need to let that go,” Catra complained.

  
Adora smirked, seeing right through her annoyed facade. “I'll stop when it stops being funny,”

  
“It wasn't funny in the first place,” Catra grumbled as Adora’s laughter followed them down the hall.

* * *

Brightmoon had some definite upsides, and one of the biggest, in Catra’s opinion, was the food. For this reason the kitchen held a special place in Catra’s heart, though it was often loud and held to many people, it made up for it with _tastiness_.

  
Catra grabbed a roll from a platter and went to sit in her usual spot at the counter. Adora plopped down next to her and greeted Bow who was sitting on the other side of Catra.  
Adora, as usual, brought with her a plate absolutely loaded with breakfast foods

  
Bow gaped at the food tower. “I swear it gets bigger every time,” his voice was quiet with awe.

  
Catra snorted, but looked closer. Bow-boy was right. Adora had grabbed even more than usual, which was a feat in itself, because on top of her own massive appetite she always brought enough for Catra too.

  
It was a lost cause making Catra get her own plate, Adora had found that out early, because she would just steal food from Adora’s anyway.

  
Catra grabbed a meat link from the tower on Adora’s plate and was rewarded with a playful smack as Adora tried to fend off Catra’s thievery. It was routine at this point, they both knew that she had grabbed food for Catra as well, but it was more fun to play this game.

  
Catra stuffed the link in her mouth and found a way past Adoras half hearted defences to grab another.

  
“Jeez just get your own” Adora playfully complained to Catra even though she had clearly let Catra grab it.

  
“I'm saving them a terrible death,” Catra shot back. “From being drowned in that nasty sticky stuff” she finished in mock seriousness.  
“Hey! It's good!” Adora pouted. “you just need to try it.”

  
“No way” Catra wrinkled her nose at the thought and finished her second pilfered sausage.

  
“I'm with Catra on this one,” Glimmer added as she plopped down next to Bow. She shot a pointed grimace at Adora’s plate as Adora, quite literally, had begun uphending half the bottle on her portion of the meat links.

  
“I'm being teamed up on” Adora complained as she stuffed half a pancake in her mouth. “Com’on Bow, back me up!”

  
“Umm sorry Adora, but i'm definitely with them on this one,” he replied. “ _That_ ,” he shuddered and pointed at the obscene amount of syrup dripping off another pancake, “is unholy.”

  
“I’m being conspired against,” grumbled the blonde alpha, into, like, her third pancake.

  
Catra snorted at her antics and snagged a pancake (that was not drenched in syrup) for herself.

* * *

Adora polished off her portion with frankly astonishing speed and pushed the plate over to Catra. Catra started eating while listening to Glimmer complain about the meeting.

  
“I don't even know why Alwinn didn’t want to help provide workers, they weren't directly attacked―”

  
“They _are_ providing materials though,” Bow cut in at Alwinn’s defence.

  
“Yea, but it's gonna take twice as long to remove the blockades now, because most of our workforce is still in Sealinius,” Glimmer shot back. “Ugh, That representative is just the _worst_!” She dramatically concluded.

  
Catra turned to Adora. “I didn’t actually pay attention in the meeting, but looks like we're probably being sent to help. Are you sure you've eaten enough?” Catra snickers remembering Adora’s mountain of food from before.

  
But Adora was looking at Catra with a soft look in her eyes instead of pretending to be offended at the remark on her eating habits. Her cheeks were quick to turn pink when she realized she had been caught.

  
Catras eyes narrowed.

  
“What were you doing?” She asked, as Adora struggled to bring herself up to speed with the conversation.

  
“Nothing! I was doing nothing!”

  
“Were you... staring at me?” Catra looked delighted at this turn of events.

  
“No! No, I was, umm―”

  
“How _embarrassing_ for you,” Catra crooned, stretching out the vowels to prolong Adora’s torture.

  
“No, I was listening to the conversation,” Adora denied.

  
“Yea huh, then what did I say? Catra’s eyes narrowed.

  
“Uhh… sending... help?” Adora trailed off, trying (and failing) to look like she knew what she was talking about.

  
Catra smirked, knowing she had caught her. She decided she was feeling merciful today.

  
“Said, guess we’re being sent to help. You know,” she waved a meat link, “with whatever that meeting was about.”

  
“Umm Actually,” Glimmer cut in, having just caught the tail end of their conversation, “Catra, I kind of need you to go over the paperwork with me. For the supplies the Sea Cities need,” she finished with a sorry grimace aimed at Catra.

  
“Aww come on, Sparkles? Paperwork?”

  
Glimmer’s eyes narrowed at the nick name. She shoved past it though, in favor of defending herself from Catra’s unimpressed look. “You're the only other one who can actually _do_ paperwork! And help with correspondences and stuff. Plus,” She continued, a smile sliding onto her face, “you're really good at politely telling them to go fu―”

  
“Glimmer!”

  
“―Uhhhh get their own materials! When theyre being fucking annoying,” Glimmer gracefully finished and Bow face-palmed at Glimmer’s less than stellar save.

  
“Ugh, I'm gonna fall asleep again,” Catra remarked lowly, turning back to Adora, deciding to let Bow and Glimmer sort it out themselves.

  
Adora snorted. “Yeah, and i'm gonna have so much fun moving heavy-ass Horde blockades,” Adora whispered back.

  
“Adora! Not you too!”

  
“―Sorry Bow!” Adora cringed as his affronted look was directed at her.

  
“Heathens. You, are a bunch of heathens,” The omega grumbled in the background.

  
Catra decided to ignore that last interruption in favor of teasing Adora. “Aww just don't trip over a pothole again” Catra told her with fake concern dripping from her tone. She finished her last pancake and pushed the plate away.

  
“Hey! That was one time!” The offended look on Adora’s face was gold.

  
“Yea but it was freaking hilarious,” Catra snorted at the memory. “Stars, I should have recorded it on Bow’s pad,” she lamented, “the great and mighty She-ra, defeated by a pothole―”

  
“Ughhh,” Adora buried her head in her hands dramatically. “This is the thanks I get for letting you eat my food.” Catra stuck her tongue out and turned back to the loud argument about language that was still happening between Bow-boy and Sparkles.

She felt Adora grab the empty plate and stood up to go put it away, brushing by Catra as she did so.

  
Catra had to say, it was quite entertaining to watch Glimmer, who was like 6 inches shorter than Bow, and the literally queen of Brightmoon, being berated by him. For dropping the F-bomb at breakfast no less. Catra cackled at the sight.

  
The comedic look was furthered by Glimmer’s pout and crossed arms. She looked like a child being chewed out, and Bow must have had a similar thought cross his mind because a fond smile slid onto his face and he leaned forward to peck his alpha on the cheek.

  
Catra turned back to Adora who had just returned and fake gagged to her in response to the disgusting display of affection behind them.

  
Adora glanced and snorted as she set down the plate again― and wait, why did she get more food? Adora pushed the plate towards Catra and nodded at it to show she intended it for her. Catra shot a questioning look back at her even as she moved to grab another meat strip.

Adora shrugged in response. “You need more,” she offered.

  
Okay, that was kind of weird, but Catra let it roll off of her as she dangled another strip over her mouth and chowed down. Who was she to turn down more food?

* * *

Catra flopped backfirst onto their bed when they returned to Adora's-turned-both-of-their’s room after breakfast. Now was the perfect time for a nap she thought. Belly full and Adora close, Catra was content. Wait, what was Adora doing? She cracked an eye when she realized Adora was not collapsing onto the bed to let Catra curl up in her arms for a mid morning snooze.  
“What're you doing?”

  
Adora popped up from where she had been picking up something or other. “Getting my stuff together for Alwinn,” she grunted, shoving a water flask into a bag.

  
“Wait, you're leaving now?” Catra, groaned. “Can’t we get a nap in first?

  
Adora responded with snort. “No, didn't you hear Glimmer at the meeting?”

  
“Uhh...Yes?”

  
Adora cocked an eyebrow.

  
“What? They should’ve had it later if they wanted me to pay attention,” Catra defended.

  
Adora just smiled and shook her head. “We’re being sent to help remove the Horde blockades that are blocking Alwinn from Thaymore. Oh, and also patch the roads”

  
Catra groaned again, drawing this one out. She probably should have paid attention at that stupid meeting. “When will you get back?”

  
“Probably before dinner.”  
Catra faked a gasp. “Adora, what about our mid-day nap?”

  
Adora rolled her eyes and cinched her bag shut. “I'll take a nap with you when I get back.”

  
“Betrayed,” siad Catra as she slumped back down into her pillow, “betrayed by my own girlfriend.”

  
Having finished her preparations, Adora returned to Catra’s side and dropped a kiss on her cheek. Catra brought her fingers up to knit into the shaved hair of Adora’s undercut, tugging Adora’s mouth down to her mouth where it rightfully belonged.

  
Adora went willingly, kissing Catra’s lips, causing a zing to go down the omega’s spine and Adora’s scent to invade her nostrils. A deep satisfied rumble escaped Adora’s chest at the happy omega pheromones suddenly swirling in the air. Catra’s inner omega liked that rumble and answered with a higher pitched whine through the kiss.

  
Adora’s mouth quirked against Catra’s and she broke the kiss only to be stopped by Catra’s arms still around her neck.

  
“Come on Catra, I've got to go,” she quietly laughed at Catra’s antics, not breaking Catra’s hold on her neck, even though she easily could've. Catra carded her fingers through her hair and tried not to pout, instead choosing to press her forehead to Adora’s.

  
“No you don't,” she denied.

  
“I'll see you tonight,” Adora returned.

  
“Promise?”

  
“Yea, I promise.” Adora smiled and Catra finally loosened her arms, placated at Adora’s response. But before the Alpha pulled away, she dipped her head to Catra’s neck, placing a light kiss on her mating gland.

  
Heat zinged down Catra’s spine directly to her core and she unconsciously tilted her head back for easier access. Fuck, her omega was practically purring.

  
She tried to catch Adora and pull her closer, but it was already over. Adora dodged Catra’s arms and shot her a cheeky grin as she ran out the door.

  
Catra blinked at how fast Adora was gone, still recovering from the kiss. “Tease!” She shouted out the door and heard Adora’s laughter retreating down the hall.

  
Catra slumped back down into the pillows with still red cheeks and glared at her warm lower body. “Traitor,” she hissed as she felt blood pumping south and remnants of endorphins still zipping through her blood stream.

  
Ughh, she should not be this horny right now. It's not like anything even happened! It was _one_ kiss! And not even for very long or anything! But still, logic did nothing to stop her body’s reaction.

  
“Ugh,” she picked herself up and rubbed her palms over her eyes. What she really needed to do was head down to the library where she was sure Sparkles was probably already waiting for her. The thought of the whole mountain of paperwork she was sure awaited them finally soured her mood, and the heat in her core cooled a little.

  
“Fuck me,” she muttered to herself, and _of_ _course_ her traitorous thoughts returned to _Adora_. Catra swished her tail as she pushed off the bed. She would greatly prefer _that_ over her current job.

  
Grumbling again at her stupid thoughts, she truged down the hall to her doom. She was not looking forward to _fucking_ _paperwork_.

* * *

Catra collapsed face down on her mattress with a drawn out groan. Stars there had been so many notes and letters and diagrams. You read one and went to mark down the information, only to lose the original letter in the mountain of other papers. Seriously, they had to implement some sort of organization system pronto, the literal mountain that had been piled in the library was so large and disorganized that even Sparkle’s optimism had quickly died at the sight of it.

  
Everywhere was being rebuilt since the war had ended, and so there were many letters asking for supplies or workers or giving updates on current projects, and on top of that Budhaven had sent them a shit ton of official letters. They were asking for assistance to remove the Horde defences around their city or what not, so Catra had been in charge of _politely_ telling them that they were spread rather thin at the moment thank you very much.

  
And the cherry on top of all the other bureaucratic bullshit was the planning for a new fresh water reservoir for an outpost near the Quartz Cliffs.

  
That was a _very_ important issue based on the frantic writings of whoever was sending the letters, because the Horde had decided to poison their main water source. And of course Catra was the one who had to make arrangements for fresh water to be supplied to them while the new reservoir was being built.

  
Catra _really_ wished that the Horde had not been so into poisoning things. It made her current job ten times harder because it was a shit ton of work to plan a _whole_ fucking resivour.  
At least _she_ hadn’t been the general back in the Horde to okay _those_ plans. really, who was responsible for putting so much effort and materials into taking a tiny outpost? She snorted at the thought. ‘Idiots.’ No wonder the original Horde had been at a standstill for years.

  
Catra had always found paperwork a tedious and boring task. She knew it was important to keep a place running, she had done a shit-ton of it to keep the fright zone working, but still, it didn’t mean she was any more excited to do it here.

  
She would even rather be in Alwinn right now, helping remove the blockades. _That_ was preferable to answering one more goddamn letter.

  
Especially because Adora was there, Catra thought. She would be there helping remove the big heavy metal blocks (because everything from the Horde had to be heavy and metal). Catra rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling. She could picture Adora, squatting down to dig her strong fingers under the bulk, her thighs and abs straining to help lift it out of the dirt. Adora’s face was probably red with exertion, but her eyes would be narrowed in focus and concentration (a look that Catra personally thought was really hot). Adora’s biceps would probably be straining through her tight white shirt with the weight of lugging the metal off the road. The mental image had Catra digging a fang into her bottom lip.

  
Fuck. Adora’s biceps.

  
It really wasn't the first time Catra day dreamed about those, she had practically called it a hobby to repress those kinds of thoughts ever since Adora filled out during puberty. Catra had always been small and lithe, the hallmark of an omega, but it had always been clear that Adora was going to be an alpha, even before she presented. The way she always pushed herself to be faster, stronger, better and how she effortlessly fit into calling the shots and directing people, (even if it was only their squad at the time) showed a powerful alpha in the making. These qualities were partly why Shadow weaver invested so much in Adora. It was clear she was going places, and only the best, strongest alpha could be called Shadow weaver’s protégé.  
But Catra always thought that even if you didn’t know Adora, you could tell she was an alpha the moment you looked at her. It was in the square of her shoulders and the strength in her thighs and also the way she would tilt her jaw at a challenge. Anyone could look at Adora and tell she was pure power.

  
Fuck, just imaginig Adoras thighs (and ass, _stars_ her fucking ass) working to lift the blockade off the ground or her biceps tense with carrying the wight had Catra’s half lidded eyes roving the ceiling and electricity zinging down down her spine to her heated core.

  
Shit, she was wet. And hot. Her skin tingled with heat. Catra flipped over again to bury her face in the bed.

  
She needed a shower. A cold one.

  
And a distraction, this was kind of embarrassing.

  
With a grunt she pushed herself off the bed to find something to distract her, looking around the room. It could probably use some tidying, honestly.

  
While Adora often kept her room in tip top shape, Catra vehemently opposed the Horde’s ‘an organized soldier is a focused soldier’ schtick, and deliberately kept it extra messy. Catra sighed and began picking up some of the clothes off the floor, throwing them towards the ‘dirty clothes’ bin.

  
Which, Catra was glad people could wash their clothes whenever they wanted here. In the Horde you had two sets of clothes, and they were not washed until the end of the week, when they were well and truly _disgusting_.

Catra appreciated having a few more sets of clothes, and also appreciated that she didn’t have to protect her sensitive nose from other smelly cadets. However, it made a different problem for Catra because more clothes equaled more mess. There was a literal pile of them in the corner, and she made her way over to transport them to the dirty bin.

  
Catra picked up a shirt she recognized. Adora had worn this for sparring the other week. She thought they were kind of sweaty and she wrinkled her nose as she deposited them in the bin.  
Adora was probably sweating a lot right now, Catra thought, with the humidity up in Alwinn and all the work. She probably had a bunch of blonde flyaways and sweat glistening on her forehead and ligaments in her neck and―shit she was supposed to not be thinking about that.

  
Everyone there was probably sweaty, Catra thought instead, and not in the hot way that Adora was. She hoped some Alwinn townspeople brought water for the Brightmoon workers, they’d need to be hydrated to fend off the heat.

  
A sour feeling made itself known in the pit of Catra’s stomach at the thought of some Alwinn girl shyly offering Adora some water, watching a little too closely as Adora would throw back her head and expose her neck to drain the glass.

  
Catra gritted her teeth, annoyed at herself.

  
It wasn’t anything new, omegas everywhere tended to look at Adora a little too long, but really, there was no reason for Catra to be jealous over some made-up scenario in her head.  
And great, now her annoyed pheromones hung in the room.

  
Catra humphed and dumped the clothes into the basket, grabbing a few more items before noticing Adora’s red jacket draped off the edge of the bed. She must have left it in her fast escape.  
Catra grabbed it and lifted it to her nose, wondering if she should throw it in the bin with the other stuff. It was bound to be dirty since Adora wore it all the freakin time. But when Catra sniffed it, it smelled only of Adora, of alpha, sunshine and―stars, was she sappy to say this―but also of home.

  
Catra smoothed it out and slipped it on. It was too big of course, because Adora was four inches taller than her (and never let Catra forget it), so it hung off her shoulders and the arms went past her elbows. But the heavy material grounded her, and best of all it put the collar right next to her scent glands. She could practically smell Adora’s scent mixing with hers.  
She liked that, bringing the collar up to her nose for a long inhale, the sour scent of her jealousy no longer cloying.

  
“Gross,” Glimmer interrupted her thoughts, what's got you in a twist?

  
Startled, Catra turned to see Glimmer in the doorway with a grimace on her face.

  
Oh right, the pheromones.

  
“Jeez, Sparkles, learn to knock,” Catra grumbled. “And it's just uhh, dirty clothes,” she added in reply to Glimmer, showing the ones under her arm wrinkling her nose for believability.  
“Yea, those stink worse than you,” Glimmer agreed with a smirk as she playfully narrowed her eyes.

  
“You don't smell so sweet yourself, _Sparkles_ ,” said Catra slyly, “with your alpha stink.”

  
“Ugh Rude!” Glimmer shot back, clearly not that offended, “You can't be _that_ opposed to ‘alpha stink’! You live with one!”

  
Before Catra could come back with a witty retort (it was going to be a real good one too), Glimmer interrupted her again and continued on, “Anyway, lets go get lunch, i'm starving and I wanna eat before we have to write up another reply for Budhaven.”

  
Catra paused. “We already sent one,” she shot back suspiciously, not liking where this was going.

  
Glimmer groaned in response.

  
“I was told by the morning guard shift that we received another one an hour ago. So we better eat before they send more.”

  
Catra groaned this time. “That's like four letters in a week! Don't they at least let us get one back before they bombard us with more?”

  
A sigh. “Apparently not.” Then Glimmer smirked, never a good sign. “Wait, is that Adora’s jacket?” Catra s cheeks reddened.

  
“No!”

  
“It totally is!” crowed Glimmer gleefully, “wow you must be so opposed to ‘alpha stink’ to be wearing Adora’s―”

  
“Shut it!”

  
“I'm gonna tell Ador―!”

  
“You’re not saying shit, Catra hissed, ears laid flat on her head. “If you don’t keep your mouth shut I’ll tell Bow I caught you scent marking his shirt the other day!”

  
At least that shut Glimmer up, and she pouted. Catra wondered when she stopped being feared. This was a low point, tail fluffed, and red cheeks matching Adora’s jacket as she glared at Glimmer. She had to resort to blackmail now.

  
“Fine... I guess that's fair,” Glimmer admitted grumpily but then smirking at Catra wiggled out of the Jacket.

  
She jabbed a finger at the alpha. “This never happened.”

  
Glimmer still had that stupid smirk. “Whatever you sa―ay,” she said sing-songedly.

  
Catra pushed past her with a growl and stomped towards the Kitchen.

* * *

Adora slowly opened the door and peered into her and Catra’s room. The day had gone by fast, her mind occupied with physical work. But she was back now, the reddish tint and slant of the shadows betraying the time she had been away.

  
Catra was sleeping, curled up like a cat in the center of the bed. Adora gently set her bag down and made her way to the bedside table, setting down a plate of food that was in her other hand.

  
When she saw Glimmer at dinner she had told her that Catra was napping, so she figured Catra would appreciate her bringing food.

  
Catra just looked so beautiful sleeping, the afternoon lighting throwing soft shadows on their walls. Catra's face was serene and her hands tucked into her chest, the tip of her tail almost touching her forehead. Adora’s eyes roved over the planes of the omega’s back. She must have been hot, it looked like she had taken her shirt off, allowing Adora to see the three orangish brown stripes across Catra’s spine.

  
She had noticed Catra had been sleeping a lot these past couple days, she wasn't really worried, it was probably just stress or something, but she thought Catra would appreciate food, even if it ruined her current nap.

  
Adora had always resisted the typical alpha stereotype. She wasn’t pompous about her own alpha status, and fought to not be aggressive the way some alphas were, but she never could fight the urge to always be around Catra and help her in any way possible. And she knew it was stupid, but she liked bringing Catra food or helping her whenever she could it soothed her to think she was taking care of her mate.

  
Her mate.

  
She loved that word, she loved Catra. She couldn’t believe that Catra had agreed to be hers. Adora had figured she would forever pine over Catra from a far, she had wanted to be Catra’s since she even knew what mates were. And young Adora had been happy to sneak Catra an extra ration bar or glare at anyone who would dare pick a fight with little Catra.

  
Looking back on their Horde days, Adora had been unconsciously trying to show Catra what a good mate she could be since they had presented.

  
But it wasn’t like anything could have happened there though, mates were strictly forbidden, even dangerous to talk about. Mates divided loyalty and the Horde could not have anything less than devoted soldiers.

  
Here in Brightmoon though, they could be together, they didn't have to hide. Adora broke out of her thoughts and ran a light hand over Catras shoulder to wake her.

  
“Hey,” she spoke softly, “I brought you some food, they already served dinner.”

  
Catra turned with a soft “mmpr?” Her eyes were still mostly closed and not all that awake.

  
Shit. Adora was well and truly gone for Catra. Stars, was she beautiful.

  
“I uhh, brought you some food…” She trailed off when she got no response. “I think i'm gonna go shower, I'm kinda gross.”

  
Catra’s hand found hers across the blankets. She laced their fingers together and Adoras heart skipped a beat. _Really_ , Catra’s hand fit too well in her own.

  
“Stay,” mumbled Catra, eyes still closed and face soft with sleep. Adora couldn't help herself; she leaned in and placed a kiss on the corner of Catra’s jaw, where the adorable little tufts of fur were ruffled from sleep.

  
“I'll just be in the bathroom, it'll be quick. You eat.”

  
“Mmkay,” Catra yawned, showing off her fangs. Adora’s heart skipped agin, and she smiled softly. Catra was cute when she was sleepy.

  
Adora paused at the bathroom door looking back at Catra, who was still sitting where she left her, trying to wake up. Adora fought off the ridiculous impulse to stay and _protect_. There was no threat, hadn’t been one in months, but still, Adora’s inner alpha didn’t listen to logic. Her body ached to curl around Catra, and her alpha was not pleased to leave her mate alone in their bed.  
Adora shook her head and tore herself away.

She was being ridiculous.

* * *

Adora glanced at herself in the mirror as she undressed, shirt off and balled in her hand. She used it to wipe some dirt and probably dried sweat from her forehead, seeing her abs flex in the mirror as she did so.

  
Her body was tight from the heavy lifting and the long horse ride back from Alwinn. She stretched, hands balled over her head to try and loosen her back. There, that was better.

  
She liked the feeling of her worn muscles after a long day of using them, it reminded her how strong she was, how she was ready to protect her pack and her family.

  
Adora turned away from the mirror. Taking out her ponytail, she ran a hand through the dirty strands. She kicked off her pants and then boxers, and stepped into the shower.  
A hot shower sounded perfect she thought, turning the knobs, steam began to fill the bathroom.

  
The hot water did feel good on her muscles, she could feel them relaxing with the steam. She cracked her neck, feeling the pop and the rush of endorphins. Shit that felt good. Adora knew she was strong, stronger than most alphas, (except maybe Scorpia who was built like a tank, but was the softest person she knew). But Adora knew she could defend and fight anyone who dared challenge _her_ pack. She could be a good mate, could keep Catra safe now that they were together, finally on the same side.

  
She had promised herself, through gritted teeth up on the spaceship after the rescue from Prime’s ship, that no one would harm Catra ever again. It hadn’t mattered that they had spent an entire war on opposite sides, or that they had hardly seen each other for months, because as Adora had cradled Catra to her chest, she had vowed that she would kill Prime for what he had done. Adora held back a growl that made itself known in her chest at the thought of Horde prime. He had lost the second he had harmed Catra.

  
That heart stopping moment Catra had fallen… It was the worst one in her life. She had been terrified, holding her body, scrambling to find a heartbeat, _anything_.

  
When she had calmed down, Catra’s body still cradled close, anger had broken through her fear, and with roiling rage her alpha had howled for Prime’s head on a spike. She would have killed him had he not been in Hordak’s body. Would have watched the life drain out of his eyes to ensure that her pack, that _Catra_ was safe.

  
He was gone though, everyone she loved was safe, she forced her muscles to unwind from their clenched positions. She didn’t have to fight anymore, Prime was gone, Etheria’s magic restored. All that was left to do was live. Live out her days, with Catra, preferably. Maybe one day even have a pup. Adora’s eyes widened and she shook her head. Where had _that_ come from? It was too early to think about _pups_.

  
But still. A small wishful smile appeared on her face, alone in the shower. Adoras chest ached with want. A pup. She knew it was just her stupid alpha, biologically wired to want one. But she would be a good sire, she thought fiercely, would protect and provide for them, be there every step of the way if they had one. She would be _nothing_ like _Shadow_ _weaver_.

  
Adora was still working through how she felt about her old mentor, so she pushed the thought away for more pleasant ones. Adora wondered if Catra wanted a pup. They had never talked about anything like that, but both of them had birth control implants, everyone got them when they presented in the Horde. It was important to prevent any unwanted pregnancies that would strain resources or prevent soldiers from being able to fight.

  
The implants would have to get removed if they ever wanted to add another to their pack, but... what if they did? What if down the line, they decided they wanted a pup of their own?

  
If they did have one, would they inherit her blondish hair or Catras heterochromic eyes? She could clearly picture a blonde healthy pup running around their room, ears like Catra’s flat on their head as they ran about with a carefree smile. And blue eyes, they would probably have at least one blue eye―her alpha rumbled and another image popped up in her mind's eye, undidden.  
Catra, holding with their child, Catra, with a swollen belly and a soft smile, Catra, wearing nothing but a prominent mating bite―nope. She was cutting that thought off right there. She did not need to pop a boner in the shower. She needed to get back, Catra would be expecting her back soon.

  
Adora shook herself out of her daydreaming and turned let water hit her face to help physically wash those thoughts away. She reached for the soap and sighed when she felt how empty the bottle was, shit―of course they were out.

* * *

Adora dried her hair and pulled the towel around her shoulders. She was comfortable in a clean bra, and a new pair of boxers as well as shorts. She would always appreciate having more than two sets of clothes here, it was just easier. And had an added bonus, allowing her to not perpetually smell like sweat.

  
Adora stepped out of the bathroom letting the steam escape with her as she padded over to Catra on the bed.

  
She sat down on the edge and took a comb to her still damp hair. It looked like Catra had finished eating by the empty plate sitting on her bedside table. She glanced over at Catra, it looked like she was reading over an official parchment from her curled up position. She was half hidden by a small mountain of extra pillows and blankets surrounding her.

  
Catra must have been nesting. The thought warmed Adoras chest. The pillows and blankets were strewn in a messy circle around her and in the center of the nest was Catra herself, still shirtless. Adora noticed a few of her clothes strewn around in the blankets and there―under Catra, was that her jacket?

  
It was. The red jacket was underneath her upper torso and the popped collar peeked out under the short curls on the back of her head. Adora noticed Catra’s cheek was half buried there, where Adora’s scent was strongest.

  
Fuck. Adora's chest swam with warmth and happiness. Words couldn’t express how much she loved her.

  
Adora was sitting on the very edge of the bed just outside the short wall of pillows and blankets. She got up to set her brush on the vanity and made her way to the bag she took to Alwinn. She undid the strings that cinched it and dug around until she found what she was looking for.

  
Adora hid the parcel behind her back and made her way back to the bed.

  
“Hey,” she softly broke the warm silence. “Can I come in?”

  
Catra turned from her parchment at the question and saw Adora standing there. She glanced at the edge of her nest and then― ”yea, you’re good.”

  
A soft smile crossed Adora’s face as she carefully made her way over the makeshift walls of Catras nest. She knew that the bed was as much hers as it was Catra’s, more actually because it had been hers before Catra moved in, but she wanted to make sure. Plus it was smart to ask to enter an omega’s nest in case they were feeling territorial.

  
It didn't pass by Adora that Catra felt safe enough to build her nest on their bed, and not in a hidden closet or hidey hole where Catra usually built them in the Horde.

  
Catra _trusted_ her, enough to even use some of her clothes to build her nest.

  
Adora carefully laid herself down on her side next to Catras back, setting the parcel she had retrieved from her bag behind her. She propped her head up on an elbow and let her other arm fall to Catras hip where her hand found soft peach fuzz fur.

  
Catra smelled good, she was tempted to just nuzzle her way into the crook of Catras neck where her scent was strongest.

  
“Whatcha’ doing?’ Adora asked, her thumb soothing small patterns on the fur of Catra’s hip to distract herself from other impulses.

  
Catra hmmphed and scooched back until her back was pressed to Adoras front so Adora could see the parchment she was reading.

  
“Just okaying the materials needed for rebuilding Thaymor.” she flattened the paper so Adora could see it better. “I'm trying to convince them to use metal roofing and stuff since we have so much that can be scavenged from the Horde. But, as you can _see_ ,” Catra emphasized with a scoff and a poke at one of the paragraphs on the paper, “they aren't too excited about using different materials.”

  
“Mmm,” Adora replied, slightly distracted by Catras tail winding around one of her calves. She wasn't one for planning, more of the muscle for making it happen, but she had to admit, it was a good idea for repurposing all of the Horde machines not being used anymore. And since literally everywhere had to rebuild to some degree, it was an even better idea because everyone was a little short on materials.

  
“They giving you a hard time?”

  
“Yea,” Catra scoffed again, pointing to a different paragraph, “they made a comment on how the thought was proposed by ‘ _the Horde’s finest_.’”

  
Adora kissed behind one of Catras ears in reassurance “Well you are,” a crooked smile was directed at Catra. “The Horde’s finest, I mean. They weren't wrong there.”

  
Catra shot her an unimpressed look, but her lips quirked up all the same.

  
“I've got something to cheer you up,” Adora said, removing her hand from Catras hip to grab the hidden parcel still behind her. “Here,” Adora offered it to Catra as the other girl pushed herself more upright on the pillows to receive the gift. Catra unwrapped the simple cloth and her eyes widened at the reveal of a tart pastry she loved. Catra had a big smile on her face as she looked at Adora.

  
“For me?”

  
“Duh,” Adora rolled her eyes playfully.

  
“Aww, thanks” Catra said (still slightly sarcastic but better than usual) and her eyes shone as she took a bite.

  
“Fresh, and straight from Alwinn” Adora shot back, returning a smile.

  
She watched her eat, her alpha satisfied at the sight of Catra, safe in her nest, eating the food Adora had brought her.

  
Catra saw the look on her face and rolled her eyes. “Proud of yourself, o mighty alpha?”

  
Adora smiled guiltily in response and laid a kiss on the corner of Catra’s jaw, not close enough to her mating gland for her alpha’s liking.

  
“Only the best for my mate.”

  
Catra only rolled her eyes again, but Adora didn’t miss the heat in her cheeks.

  
Finishing her pastry, Catra balled up the cloth and set it on her bedside table. She shimmied back down to lay her head back on the pillow and grabbed Adora’s hand as she went. Catra wasn't always this soft and tactile, but Adora loved it when she was. She watched Catra’s hands playing with her fingers. Adora flexed them in response to show off the deft ligaments in her forearms and fingers, in a miniscule show for the omega.

  
Adoras hands were bigger than Catra’s and spoke of strength and calluses. Not that Catras were smooth by any stretch, she had her own littering her lithe fingers from years in the Horde. But her hand fit perfectly in Adora’s and Adora cradled the back of Catra’s hand to see the size difference. Catra fiddled with Adora’s fingers a little more and then pressed their hands against her stomach as she shifted to fit herself more closely to Adora’s front.

  
Adora’s nose was buried in Catras soft hair in this spooning position and Catra smelled of warmth and home and happy mate. She smelled just like the enticing omega scent Adora had been warned about in sex ed after she had presented. It was impossible to fight the urge to get closer so Adora nuzzled deeper into her hair and released contented pheromones.  
Catra yawned and stretched best she could in Adora’s embrace. “I think I need a shower,” she said, bringing a forearm up to her nose. “I’ve smelled all day.”

  
 _‘Yea, good_ ,’ Adora thought to herself. But she regretfully loosened her hold so Catra could sit up and begin extracting herself from the nest of limbs and bedding.

  
Adora rolled to watch Catra stretch as she padded to the bathroom, sleek peach fuzz covered abdominals drawing her eyes at the action.

  
She turned back and buried her nose into the area Catra had just vacated, rubbing her cheek against it to mark her own scent on top of Catras. She knew it was a stereotypical douche alpha move, marking her scent everywhere, but her and Catra’s mixed scent smelled so good, she couldn’t fight it.

  
She rolled over again when she heard a grunt and soft curse coming from the open bathroom. Carefully, she removed herself from the nest to peek her head in the door to see what had happened.

  
It was Catra. she was leaning against the counter on the pads of her toes to reach the shelf above the mirror.

  
Adora padded behind her and fit herself along Catra’s back, one hand on Catra’s furry side and other easily reaching up to grab the bottle she was straining to reach. Adora placed a kiss to the side of Catra’s face when she brought it down for her to grab.

  
Catra turned and lightly swatted Adora’s arm which had circled Catras lower back. “I could've gotten it myself.”.

  
“Not when you're that short,” came Adora’s reply, along with a crooked smile crossing her face. Catra mock glared but then smiled and went back up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to Adora’s lips.

  
It had been meant as a peck, but Adora ducked her head and caught Catra’s lips again as she started to move away. Adora lightly pressed Catra into the counter lip as she put more pressure behind the kiss. Catra’s tail wound around Adora’s calf and her hands skimmed up her arms to bury themselves in blonde hair. Adora lightly bit Catra’s bottom lip and added a little tug to deepen the kiss. Her train of thought veered off the tracks and crashed when Catra opened her mouth to her. The only thing that mattered was Catra’s scent and taste. Adora found a hint of the cinnamon and tart from her earlier treat on the back of Catra’s tongue, and her hands, which had found places on Catra’s hips flexed at the knowledge.

  
They still weren't _close_ enough. Adora’s hands skimmed lower to fit her hands under Catra’s ass and she lifted and pushed Catra onto the counter.  
A light squeak of surprise sounded from Catra at the sudden motion. Their lips were jared apart at the motion and Adora took the opportunity to place open mouthed kisses along the line of Catra’s jaw.

  
There, Adora thought, taking a breath and fighting to think through the swirling haze of hormones. Now, Catra was _closer_ , she could fit herself tighter against her _and_ Catra didn’t have to strain up to make up for the height difference. Adora’s alpha also approved of this new position and was practically purring in her hindbrain. Catra apparently liked this turn of events as well, because she crossed her legs behind Adora’s back to pull her even closer. Catra dragged Adora’s mouth back down to hers and Adora was all too happy to comply.

  
Everything was hot and Adora’s heartbeat was the only thing she could hear over the sounds of their mouths connecting.

  
The short fur on Catra’s chest lightly tickled Adora’s skin. _Fuck_ , neither of them had a shirt on.

  
Adora couldn’t stop the flex of her hands on Catra’s hips as she eliminated that last sliver of space between them with a growl. Catra’s breath hitched and she made a small sound, it was high pitched and was cut off just as soon as it started, but Adora _needed_ to hear it again.

  
Suddenly, a hand appeared on Adora’s chest lightly pushing her back.

  
Adora took a breath, confused. Why was she moving away? Her breath came faster than normal and she wanted to kiss Catra’s reddened lips again. Catra’s eyes were blown, still half lidded as her breath came in small puffs.

  
Adora looked down and saw that it was Catra’s hand, still on her chest lightly pushing Adora away. She could probably feel her pounding heartbeat, Adora knew she was feeling it in her finger tips. And in her blood too. It sang to the beat as it pumped south. She blinked and obeyed Catras silent request, even as she had to battle through foggy thoughts, putting a little more space between them.

  
Catra finally removed her hand from Adora’s chest to slide off the counter. Catra grinned up at Adora at the tiny noise of complaint that had made itself known as Adora’s hands slid from her hips. Catra glanced around, saw what she was looking for and grabbed the bottle soap from where it had been about to fall off the counter.  
Oh, right, that's what she had gotten down from the cupboard for her.

  
Adora stared at the bottle and looked back at Catra, breathing through the pheromones to try and clear her head. Wait, why did Catra need that bottle?  
“How did you even know we were out?” Adora’s voice came out rougher and lower than usual.

  
Catra eyes were still blown and they flicked appraisingly over Adora’s form at the sound of her rough voice. The question finally broke through and she quickly removed her eyes as her red face got redder.

  
“What? Oh, I uhh, used the last of it last time.” A small smirk bloomed on her face and she ran her claws through her messy curls.

  
Adoras scoffed and glared with no heat behind it, “you did? Then why didn't you replace it?” her fingers twitched, wanting to feel Catra again. She crossed her arms to stop herself.  
Catra shrugged, smirk still on her face. “Too lazy.”

  
“Who even puts an empty bottle back in the shower?” Adora grumbled.

  
“Me.”

  
“Hmph.” Adora leaned back against the shower to add to the space between her and Catra and hopefully restart her brain. Catra rolled her eyes and made a shooing motion with her hands. It took Adora a second to realize what Catra was doing.

  
“I've gotta take a shower, dummy.”

  
“Oh right!” She was blocking the shower.

  
“Catra let out a short squeaky laugh. “Move it already.” Adora smiled and started back towards their room, running a hand across her swollen lips. Maybe putting more space between them would finally allow her to calm down.

* * *

Catra shucked her clothes off and stepped into the shower. She had been smelling the entire day, her scent stronger than usual, so she figured she was overdue for a shower. She relaxed in the steam of the shower and the still present scent of _alpha_ from Adora’s shower earlier.

  
She did not know there _that_ had come from. One second it was just a kiss, and the next she was on the counter fighting to stop her hips from rocking into Adora’s as the alpha had pulled her closer with that _fucking_ _growl_.

  
Catra let out a breath and ran a shaky hand down her face. Stupid Adora, being so good at kissing, knowing exactly what her body wanted. She turned on the water, turning the knob to lukewarm to shock the heat still present in her system.

  
Her body naturally recoiled as it first hit her back but she eased herself into it. Closing her eyes, she let the water follow the path of her body, taking the heat and pheromones with it. She wasn't really all that fond of water, but she had gotten used to it and even came to enjoy it to some degree, as long as she wasn’t being submerged. She turned the knob back to warm after her quick cooldown and relaxed her muscles as steam thickened the air.

  
She brushed the back of her hand across her lips to see if they were still swollen and was surprised to smell alpha clinging to her skin on top of her sharper than usual smell. The shower also hadn’t quelled the still present heat under her skin as she had earlier thought.

  
Catra shook herself, what was up with her today? She had been smelling off all day, and now the heat that had made her take her shirt off earlier was back with vengeance―oh shit was she due for a heat?

  
She struggled to think of when she had her last one, but it had gotten all mixed up when she had been kidnapped by Prime. She hadn't had one then even though she was due sometime up on that ship.

  
Small mercies, Catra thought. It was probably the stress that pushed it off, it made sense that she would go into one now, when she was finally safe.

  
She dragged a hand down her face. No wonder she had been daydreaming of Adora earlier and had been sleeping and eating more these past couple days. Of fucking course her body decided to gear up for a rut right as everything was finally starting to settle down. What was she gonna do, she had already begun nesting on their bed (really, how was that not a sign) and shit, what was she gonna tell _Adora_?

  
They hadn’t even ever directly _talked_ about her heats, much less spent one of them together. Weakness was greatly discouraged in the Horde and as a result whenever an omega went into heat they would often hide themselves away while it passed. Horde suppressants were shit and often made people sluggish after taking them among other _unpleasant_ side effects. Side effects which culminated to some _very_ upset stomachs, and even occasional vomiting.

  
They definitely hadn’t sat well with _her_ , Catra thought. She had ended up with her head in a toilet bowl the one and only time she had taken them. Thankfully, enforcing suppressants hadn’t lasted very long when the soldiers started complaining and the physical effects had clashed with their rigorous military lifestyle.

  
Though, to compensate, everyone was given birth control implants and hammered with propaganda discouraging any close contact between anyone. That, coupled with little to no knowledge of their own biology was deemed a good enough deterrent. She hadn’t been particularly fond of that either.

  
The propaganda hadn't stopped her from picturing a certain blue-eyed blonde alpha when she hid herself away in one of her hideyholes during her heats though.

  
She could picture all she wanted, alone in her swirling thoughts, but never actually have her there to help.

  
Well, there was that one time, Catra thought, when her very first heat had hit after presenting, and Adora had been upset not knowing why Catra was avoiding her. That had set them up for an awkward stand off when 13-year-old Adora had found her nest and had demanded to know why Catra hadn’t slept in their bunk the past night.

  
All while Catra was in the middle of a fucking heat, too damn close to the golden alpha she could never have.

  
But still, nothing had happened. When it had finally gotten through Adoras thick skull what was happening, she had looked like she had been hit with a metal wall. But after recovering she had leveled such a heated stare at Catra that it had fueled her fantasies for literal years.

  
Catras tail flicked at the thought and she dug a fang into her lip. Her nipples were hard. Too bad that time had been interrupted by the blare that signaled lunch. But after that first time Catra always made sure to stealthily convey she would be… _missing_ for the next few days.

  
Adora, the perfect alpha as always, could somehow even find Catra’s most hidden nests, and would leave her pilfered mess hall food for meals.

  
But it was different now, they were together, and she couldn't hole up in a closet somewhere, her heat would probably be worse than usual anyways because her body thought she had a mate to satisfy it, and wanted to encourage breeding.

  
Fuck. what would she tell Adora? what if Adora didn't want to spend her heat with her? She did have important things to do probably, important She-ra responsibilities. And how would that conversation even go if she asked her? ‘Hey Adora, I was wondering if you’d be down to fuck me raw these next couple of days. Do you think you could pencil me in sometime in your busy schedule?’ Catra snorted.

  
Yea no.

  
She should probably just try and hide it, grab some scent blockers and try to act normal. She had pushed through the heat before.

  
Granted, that had been when she and Adora were on different sides of the war, so the alpha hadn’t been around to absolutely _wreck_ her self control, but she could do it.

  
All Catra needed to do was swipe some scent blockers from the infirmary tomorrow and tough it out. Based on her body she figured her heat would really start somewhere around tomorrow afternoon. A little tight, but as long as she got them in the morning she should be good.

  
Catra shut off the shower and realized her energy had been completely sapped sometime during her plan making. Probably a by-product of her upcoming heat. Her body storing energy to prepare for the next couple of days. She sighed and stepped out of the shower, ready to fall into bed at the thought of the grueling days ahead of her.

  
She grabbed a towel and began the long process of toweling off all of her fur, ready to just be asleep already so she didn’t have to think about her stupid rut.

* * *

Adora looked up at the faint sound of the shower turning off. She had been reading a book that Bow recommended to her earlier in the week. She set it down, happy to look for a distraction.  
The book was honestly kind of dry, but Bow had been incredulous when she said she hadn't heard of it, and his voice had cracked so bad when he rushed to tell her that it was a ‘classic’, whatever that was. So to appease him she had promised she'd try it. It worked out in her favor later, because Perfuma had been delighted to hear she was reading. She was always telling her she needed to find hobbies other than fighting, because according to Perfuma, ‘it's not healthy for your only hobby to be hitting people Adora!’

  
Her thoughts were abruptly stopped when Catra walked out of the bathroom still toweling herself off, in only a sports bra and sleep shorts.

  
Adora’s brain had stopped functioning. _Legs_ , her brain siad. _Legs_ her alpha agreed. She was just straight up staring now, she should probably stop before Catra caught her. She swore she could smell her from here, how she smelled so good Adora didn't know, but she wanted to be closer and duck her head to wherever it was strongest.

  
Catra’s mouth had a down-turned twist and she looked slightly annoyed at her fur or something. Adora’s alpha reared up, demanding she take that twist off Catra’s mouth and please her.  
 _Shut_ _up_ , she chidded herself, innerly berating her stupid alpha for rearing its stupid head whenever Catra did just about _anything_.

  
“Hey,” she called, “want me to brush you?”

  
Catra shot her a grateful smile and grabbed her brush off the vanity. Adora propped herself up and spread her legs so Catra could sit between them. Catra handed her the special comb that she used for her fur and hesitantly sat, back to Adora, putting a little more space between them than usual.

  
Adora took the comb and started on the slightly longer fur at the top of Catra’s shoulders. Catra was just so fluffy after showers, it was adorable.

  
Adora worked the comb down Catra’s back, pulling up the back of her bra up to get the fur under there. She found a soft rhythm and Catra was soon purring, eyes closed. Adora smiled and slowly coaxed Catra to lean back into her so she could get the rest of Catra’s upper body.

  
Her head lulled back onto Adora’s shoulder and then to the side, hidden in the crook of her neck. Warm pheromones swirled around them and Adora felt comforted by their scents mixing. She finished running the comb along Catra’s soft stomach fur, careful to avoid her sides where she was ticklish. Catra’s ear flicked sleepily as Adora stretched, setting the comb down down on the bedside table.

  
Adora couldn’t see Catra’s face as it was buried in her neck, but she thought Catra was on the edge of sleep going by the soft rumble-purr she was emitting. She continued a petting motion with her hand, down Catra's arms and then to her stomach.

  
Her hand stilled for a moment, splaying against the light fur there to see the difference in color tones. Catra's eyes were closed but she answered with a particularly loud rumble-purr and Adora’s alpha answered with one of her own in return.

  
Adora resumed her petting motions, not wanting to cross any boundaries and Catra’s purr cut off with a small yawn.

  
Adora’s content smile grew fond. How was Catra so fucking cute.

  
“Gonna sleep,” Catra sort of half-mumbled from where her face was hidden, her nose buried in alpha scent. Adora maneuvered Catra off of her chest and onto her side to lay down, and started to make her way out of the nest to go brush her teeth. Catra’s hand shot out to Adoras thigh to stall her and made a small ‘mrrp’ of discontent.

  
Adora froze at the motion.

  
“Where you going?” Catra asked, half asleep.

  
“Just to brush my teeth,” Adora replied and _carefully_ removed Catra’s hand from the danger zone she had accidentally placed it in.

  
Adora made her way to the bathroom and shook herself. Really, Catra being all cute and sleepy shouldn't have triggered this problem Adora thought, as she glared at her half boner.  
Stupid alpha problems, she thought, squeezing toothpaste on her brush and starting brushing, how was she gonna get rid of this?

  
She spat and cleaned her brush and set it down on her side of the sink. Huffing, she glared at herself again. What had even triggered this? Being an alpha was stupid. By all accounts she and Catra had been being quite innocent.

  
She didn't want to make Catra uncomfortable when she returned to bed, they hadn’t talked about anything of that nature, and Adora didn't want to push anything. They were still finding their places, Catra especially, who was new to Brightmoon life on top of everything else. She rubbed a hand down her face and awkwardly started back towards their nest. She hoped Cara was asleep.

  
She looked at Catra’s face before breathing a breath of relief, she was most of the way asleep if not totally. Adora turned off the last light and slid in behind her, rearranging a couple pillows around them. Adora pulled a blanket over her legs, trying to discreetly ball it up a little to disguise a certain problem _that would not go away_.

  
Once Adora was settled, Catra scooched back again to make contact with Adora’s front.

  
Adora froze again, trying to gauge whether Catra was awake or not.

  
She tried to ball up the blanket more to make a makeshift wall between her shaft and Catra’s ass. Adora deemed it good enough and made sure to keep some space between her hips and Catra’s, before relaxing her muscles and molding her upper body to Catra’s back as she buried her face in her neck.

  
Shit. She did not think this through. Burying herself in Catra’s scent did not help.

  
Adora hoped Catra couldn’t feel anything with the blanket between them. She let out a breath and tried to relax and think non-sexual thoughts.

  
Catras sleepy rumble breathing showed she was asleep and her hips twitched back into Adora’s in her dream state. The alpha froze. Catra’s hips were now _definitely_ right up against her boner. Fighting the urge to rut against Catra, she let out another breath and tried to move her hips back, just a little bit, so as to not accidentally wake or make her aware of the _situation_.  
Adora was not feeling tired in the slightest now, the brief panic had been an adrenaline shock to her system.

  
Well shit.

  
Adora sighed and got comfortable. This had the potential to be a _long_ night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so heyyyyyy,,, this chapter is super long and its's 99.99% smut, like there is so much smut please make sure you are okay with that before reading  
> and also small tw for puking, It's not anything graphic but please be careful  
> thanks for reading!!

The thing that woke Catra was the heat. 

It was _hot_ and it was _everywhere_. It lived under her skin and in her brain, making sweat bead on her temples and between her breasts. She ached for something to cool her down. Disoriented, Catra cracked her eyes and tried to make sense of her surroundings. 

Why was everything so hot? 

The drowsiness and heat made her head feel like it was stuffed with cotton. Not like she was sick, but like her thoughts wouldn’t run straight, and that combined with how early it was made it impossible to think her way through her current problem. 

Her sleep blurred eyes found no physical source of the heat, she had no blankets on her, but there was a weight on her side, and it turned out to be an arm draped over her. 

Oh right, she thought sluggishly, _Adora_. Was that why she was so hot? 

Catra took stock of her body. She was pressed along Adora’s front, but she was not the source of the overwhelming temperature. Adora’s skin was actually cool to the touch compared to her, and it felt soothing where her bare back made contact with Adora’s stomach. 

Oh.

Oh shit.

It was Catra who was too hot. 

Her heat! Fuck, fuck, _fuck_! Catra was suddenly wide awake, panic jolting her body into awareness and eyes widening in panic. It was earlier than expected! Frantically thinking back to her plan she had made the night before, Catra scrambled through her options. 

There were only two really. Option number one: she could stay here and have an awkward conversation with Adora that would probably result in making _everyone_ uncomfortable. _Or_ , option two, she could still steal some blockers and _not do that_. 

Catra was actually feeling very partial to the second option. As long as Adora didn’t wake up before she was out the door, her plan could still work. She could come up with an excuse as to why she was missing from bed when Adora woke up, she _couldn’t_ come up with a convincing excuse for her heat though. 

Catra needed to get to the infirmary for those scent blockers.

And quick too, she had been right last night, this heat was going to be rough one going by the intensity of the flush dancing under her skin. 

What time was it? Catra hoped it was still early enough that no one was up and she could sneak through the halls unnoticed. 

She propped an elbow underneath her to peer over the walls of her nest to gauge the time based on the sun. It was still early, the sun had only broken the far tree line about ten minutes ago she’d say―”ompf!” 

Adora had unexpectedly tightened her arm around Catra’s waist―still totally asleep―and had dragged her back to Adora’s front as if sensing the omegas thoughts of escape. 

Catra froze and mentally cursed Adora’s sleep-fighting. Now, she had a new set of problems. Adora’s other arm had snaked its way under Catra’s head when she had propped herself up, so now her head lay on one of Adora’s toned biceps and she was pressed even tighter against Adora. 

Usually, that wouldn’t be considered a problem. However, as close to Adora as she was, Catra could now _definitely_ feel a certain _something_ pushing against her ass. 

Catra shivered at the feeling. She had never really been ‘up close and personal’ with any of Adora’s morning boners, though she knew Adora dealt with them from time to time. 

Warmth coiled tighter in the pit of her stomach and her pussy felt even warmer as wetness started to slowly make its way into her panties. It would be so easy to just grind back―no no no, that was a terrible idea.

Catra tried to fight the fog that crept into her brain, it was stalling her thought process and umpeding her ability to reason with herself. On the other hand, her inner omega―the traitor―was loving this, feeling safe and purring with the knowledge that her mate was already hard for her. 

Catra shoved down the purr, but her hips twitched back without her permission.

Her eyes rolled back and she let out a sharp breath. Oh, fuck, the sparks that shot up her spine were dangerous, and the friction was something she desperately needed more of.

She let her hips have _one_ very controlled grind, just one more, and then she would get out of bed. The pleasure that bloomed from the action was addicting, and Catra realized she was panting, the heat under her skin roiling with even more ferocity. 

Adora’s hand flexed where it was splayed against her ribs, just under her breasts. All the hormones swirling in her brain confused her, torn between wanting to push her body against the alpha’s hand or roll her hips back into Adora’s hardness. A low and rough sleep rumble made itself known in Catra’s ear and her omega made up her mind for her, hips grinding back against Adora’s erection. 

Catra stopped her stuttering hips. This was not what she should be doing. What if Adora woke up? 

She took a breath too cool herself and took stock of her surroundings, her muscles trembling. Out. She needed out before the meager control she did have slipped.

Catra tested Adora’s arms that bound her, she pushed lightly on one to see if it would give. That proved to be a mistake. Adora tightened her hold again and buried her face in Catra’s hair. Catra froze at the movement, her heart pounding in her chest. Was Adora awake?

She felt the alpha take in a long drag of air, the resulting puff of her breath rolling down Catra’s neck, but her breathing hadn’t broken the pattern. Catra shivered, nope, still asleep then.

Adora’s muscles tensed and it was the only warning Catra got before she gave a sleepy push of her hips into Catra’s.

The motion stole the air from Catra’s lungs and she gave no consent to the sound that pushed itself up through her vocal chords. Her eyes clenched shut and her ears laid flat in humiliation. A fucking _mewl_ had just come out of her mouth. 

Catra panted, where had her control over the situation gone? She needed to remove herself from this dangerous situation. Her traitorous body decided to prove just how little control she had over it at the moment, her pussy clenching around nothing and sending another flood of slick to her panties. Her muscles didn’t respond for her pleas to _move_ , either.

Adora let out a satisfied huff and the low growly tone of her voice, right next to Catra’s ear set her on edge, waiting anxiously for the next move.

She didn’t have to wait long, Adora started a sleepy grind against Catra’s ass and the omega couldn't help but roll her hips back into her. Her eyes rolled back into her head and pleasure zipped through her bloodstream, her thoughts completely lost to the pleasure filled fog consuming everything. 

Adora grunted in her sleep and threw a muscled thigh over Catra’s hips to change angles, her sleepy grinds changing to a more pointed rutting motion. 

“Nnngh,” Catra let out a quiet moan. Adora felt huge at this angle, and her mouth watered, what would that feel like inside of her? 

Catra’s hips responded for her and they threw themselves back at Adora’s erection at every cant of her hips. Her claws scrambled for something to ground her and the heat between them was almost unbearable.

Catra was lost in a haze, she couldn’t get enough air in her lungs, she was high and so fucking sensitive. Her thoughts were too clouded and the motion simulated how well Adora would drive into her if she took Catra from behind. 

Catra broke. She retracted her claws and desperately shoved one hand down her sleep shorts.

Catra didn’t know _how_ Adora was still asleep, but with her last working brain cell she practically shoved her other fist into her mouth to cover her moans. Her fingers had no trouble finding her swollen clit and the first touch was electric. 

Her fingers went and dragged some slick from her entrance up, as she furiously started circling the sensitive bud. Her core ached at what felt like the gaping emptiness inside but she knew from past heats that her fingers could do nothing to satisfy it. instead she chose to focus on her clit and the feel of Adora behind her. 

Her gut coiled tighter and she knew she was close. 

When Adora’s hand flexed and pushed her back into her cock, Catra’s own fingers rubbed her clit in just the right way and she fell off the cliff, shaking with pleasure. 

Colors bloomed behind the black of her eyelids and endorphins clouded her brain, she felt floaty and high as her fingers continued their rhythm to draw out the feeling. 

Slowly, the pleasure set her down and left, dragging some of the fog with it. Catra lay there feeling boneless. As if sensing her orgasm, Adora had stopped rutting and started up the slow grind again, her cock still at flagstaff-ready position. 

Fuck, that was the hottest feeling Catra thought, her eyes fluttering open and attempting to return the air back to her lungs. 

The orgasm had taken the edge off, but it did nothing to stop the slick that her body was still producing. She fought through the contented pheromones permeating the air. She needed to do something. Something―oh yea, scent blockers, she needed those before Adora woke up. 

Catra worked some space between her and Adora’s bodies, squirming as Adora’s erection brushed that sensitive spot under her tail again. Adora’s arm was still around her, flexing in protest, but this time it allowed her to scramble out from under it. She barely managed to not fall to the floor when she was finally free, her legs shaky as they were. 

Catra breathed deep, blinking in the early morning light and trying to clear the heat-fog that was trying to move back in. Adora, still on the bed, flopped onto her back, eyes still shut tight, and let out a low “hmmpff”of discontentment at the loss of warmth. Catra’s eyes immediately shot down to the apex of her thighs.

There was Adora’s _cock_.

It was different to see it and know that a minute ago she had been fucking back against it to get off. Her mouth salivated at the thought. She had only seen a couple of Adora’s morning boners in the Horde and those few times she had snuck glances in the showers, but those half burned images in her brain were _nothing_ compared to the magnificent sight of Adora now. 

Her shorts were tented as her erection pointed skyward and there was a small noticeable wet patch on the front of them. Catra dug her claws into her palms. Adora was big. Bigger than Catra remembered from her stolen glances from years before. 

Fuck, Catra ran her (cleaner) hand through her messy curls and she _wanted_. Wanted to pull down those shorts and free Adora’s cock for her mouth and her hands. Her core clenched in agreement. 

No, bad thoughts, she had to leave and get those scent blockers, no matter how much her omega mourned the memory of Adora’s cock. 

Catra turned her back and tore her sleep shorts off and went to find a new pair of panties. When she did find them she also grabbed some sweatpants and threw one of Adora’s too-big shirts on. There, it was early enough for this look to be acceptable, and she hoped that the change of clothes and Adora’s scent would at least help cover up her heat-smell.

Catra stealthily made her way out of their room, pointedly _not_ looking back at Adora to not distract herself. Her omega was not happy to be leaving the safety of their room, but Catra pushed it down. She had survived a war, she could stand the quick trip to the infirmary just fine.

Well, as long as no one noticed her heat at least. She was feeling on edge and cagey, away from her nest and mate. If someone said something she’d probably beat them up.

Thankfully, it was still early and the halls were empty. 

Catra made her way through the pink maze that was the castle, making sure to take the route that avoided the kitchen and common areas in case of early risers. 

She felt a spark of relief when she saw the door to the infirmary. All the doctors and such were still deployed in hard-hit cities or helping nearby villages who were recovering from Prime’s invasion, so she didn’t have to worry about them.

Catra finally allowed herself a deep breath let the panic in her bloodstream fizzle out as the door clicked shut. She hadn’t been seen, she was fine. 

Making her way past the empty beds and curtains she found the back supply room and went looking for rut supplies. 

A lot of stuff looked picked-over or nearly out but Catra was relieved to find a good amount of things stacked behind the neat label of ‘heat/rut supplies’. She glanced at the herbs and different boxed items, she didn’t actually know what Brigjtmoon blockers looked like. She’d have to skim everything to make sure she got the right stuff. 

Suppressants were actually easy to find, but it took her a little more time to pinpoint the extra strength scent blockers. She read the instructions for each in the big bathroom on the opposite side of the infirmary wing, rechecking the amounts before popping the pills and gulping down water from the sink. 

The blockers were fast acting, and according to the box it took 15 to 20 minutes for them to kick in, while the supps took at least an hour. Catra groaned at the thought of having to deal with this for another _hour_ , she couldn’t wait for the heat and sensitivity of her skin to be _gone_. 

Returning the bottles and cleaning herself up, she tried to burn the quarter hour before she had to make her way back. 

She wanted to get back before Adora woke up and wondered where she was, but more importantly, she needed the scent blockers to kick in before that in case Adora _was_ already up. 

Honestly it was a miracle she hadn't woken up before, given her propensity for early rising and the way Catra had been moaning and grinding against her earlier. Slick made itself known in her panties at the thought and Catra mentaly cussed out her stupid body, throwing more water on her face. 

Fuck her heat, honestly.

She needed to get herself under control, lest she climb Adora like a tree when she saw her again. Her omega liked that Idea though, the shock on the alpha’s face would be great when she’d latch her legs around Adora’s hips. And the pleasure that would furrow Adora’s eyebrows and turn her eyes to slits as Catra would grind down on her clothed shaft.

Fuck no, Catra thought, as she ripped herself out of that problem waiting to happen.

She was _not_ going to get herself off in the infirmary bathroom. It was one thing to do it in her own room, and a completely different one to do it here where anyone could come in later and smell the lingering pheromones.

She ran her hands down her thighs hard and dug her claws in to distract herself and clear the fog. It had to have been at least 20 minutes she thought desperately. 

Time to brave the hallways again (and get her mind off of a certain alpha).

She took a second to steel herself before peeking down the hallway. Still empty. 

Catra breathed a sigh of relief, she did not need any questions as to why she was sneaking out of the empty infirmary. Even with the blockers she would still prefer to make it back without any confrontations, thank you very much. 

She let the door close behind her, this was it, no distractions. She was out in the open now and had to keep her ears perked for any signs of people. 

* * *

As it turned out, it was her sense of smell that sensed people before her ears caught up. 

She had enough time to wrinkle her nose and think ' _what_ _is_ _that_ _smell_?' Before her ears caught the sound of multiple pairs of feet approaching her hallway. Panic flooded her brain and ducked into a small alcove that held a closed door, some closet or something. Catra made herself crack the door and check it before throwing herself in and shutting it quietly as she could. 

Her eyes adjusted to the dark pretty quickly, but her heart didn’t stop its fearful pounding in her ears. She was in some cleaning or maybe supply closet it looked like, there were cleaning supplies and a small storage unit containing whatever as far as she could tell in the dark. Her sensitive nose twitched at the dust she had disturbed. Apparently it hadn’t been used in a while.

The footsteps got closer and Catra was able to recognize the swoosh of cloaks and collective marching of what sounded like a few guards. Probably coming back from their early morning shift. 

This was stupid. Curse her idiotic impulses to hide herself, now she had to wait for them to pass so she wouldn't raise questions about coming out of a _closet_.

She hoped to the stars that the scent blockers had worked enough that the guards weren't able to smell her presence in the hallway. She wrinkled her own nose trying desperately not to release her own disgusted pheromones at their strong scents that were attacking her sensitive nose. 

The blockers didn’t do shit except block heat scent from others, if she started releasing other pheromones they’d smell her for sure. But fuck, she wished the blockers did _something_ to dull her senses back to normal, she was practically choking on the reek of _strange_ _alpha_. 

There were two alphas in the group walking towards her closet, that was very clear to her unhappy omega. It was hard to tell the actual size of the group though, guard mentality made their steps lined up with each other. 

If she had to guess she'd say there were 4 or 5 of them, definitely two alphas in the group, that much she could tell. The alphas' pungent stench invaded her small closet and set Catra’s nerves on edge, she had to hold back a small growl that was threatening in her vocal chords. 

Her panic at seeing other people, on top of her heat made her tightly wound.

Other alphas were _not_ welcome near her at the moment. If they did find her she’d didn’t think she could stop herself from lashing out.

She knew it was just instinct, but her skin crawled and her fur was fluffed, she did not want _anyone_ she didn’t trust this close when she was vulnerable, only packmates were allowed near her, her hind-brain hissed, not strange alphas!

She held her breath as they crossed the opening of the alcove, one was lowly remarking to another that they were tired as shit, but what made Catra freeze was a falter in one of the guard’s perfect strides. 

She could smell the alpha’s cloying scent close, and her claws unsheathed to their full length as her body told her to prepare to fight off a strange alpha. The guard had now fully paused and Catra was drowning in panic.

“What's wrong?” Someone's muffled voice spoke. Catra went so still she wasn’t even sure her blood was still pumping. 

A sharp swish of a cloak had more adrenaline injected into her bloodstream, but the guards had all started walking―away _thank the stars_ , and the guard that had paused brushed off the question. 

Catra fought to slowly and softly let out a shaky breath. The adrenaline now made her shaky and she slid down the back of the door to sit and catch her breath. It took her a good few minutes after the guards had been gone for Catra’s hands to stop shaking.

She knew the situation had not warranted such a strong reaction, but her heat addled brain screamed at her to not let anyone see her in her vulnerable state. And certainly not any _alpha_ that wasn't Adora. 

She shook herself and forced her muscles to work, stepping out of the closet at the sound of no one in the halls. 

Catra was on edge the whole way back to her nest. She had no more run-ins with anybody, but the distant sounds of breakfast kept her ears perked and eyes sharp.

She didn’t let herself totally relax until she was back in their room, breathing in the familiar mix of both of their scents.

She glanced at the alpha, still unmoved on the bed and the sight calmed her. Although it also sent a small flood of slick to her panties as Adora’s scent wrapped itself around her nose, replacing the cloying stink of strange alpha.

The last dregs of adrenaline left her, she was safe here, in her den with her mate. She was protected. 

Catra made her way to the bathroom, fighting the urge to curl herself back under Adora’s arm in bed. She needed to get the lingering panic pheromones off her in case Adora woke up. She grabbed a washcloth to cool the returning heat in her forehead. 

At least that was over, all she had to do now was wait for the supps to kick in.

Catra returned to the main room to the sight of Adora stretching in the morning light. Her eyes opened and shot the omega a grin, Catra’s eyes immediately flicked down to Adora’s cock. 

It was still hard. 

Adora questioningly followed Catra’s gaze down and her eyes widened. She quick grabbed a pillow to cover her lap and looked panicked, not quite meeting Catra’s eyes. 

“Umm i’m gonna, uhh get ready,” she said, jerking a thumb at the bathroom Catra had just vacated. 

“Okay,” said Catra dumbly, trying to fight the image of Adora’s boner and her body's reaction that had come with it. 

“Right!” Adora snagged a pair of shorts that were hidden in the pile that was the nest and held them in front of her crotch to stealthily shield herself. The Idiot still hadn’t moved from the bed.

“uhh I’m gonna go now.” Adora stood, still trying to appear casual as she held the shorts in front of herself. When Catra didn’t respond Adora scrambled into the bathroom. 

Catra let her pass and her omega appreciated the mellow scent of her mate that wafted past her as Adora closed the bathroom door. Adora smelled nothing like the pungent scent of the guards she had passed. 

Catra also leveled a sigh at her own body, which was back to producing slick st being so close to her alpha. The supps had yet to kick in.

* * *

Adora glared down at her erection once she was well and truly alone in the bathroom. 

Hadn’t she just been here? She sighed. Usually when she had a morning erection Catra was still fast asleep and she was able to roll out of bed to go deal with it. But no, of course her luck was bound to break. She hoped she hadn’t done anything to wake Catra up, the dream she had been having was rather ... _colorful_. 

Shit, thinking about the dream did not have a welcome effect on her boner, it twitched back up into the ready position at the thought. 

Goddamn. She hadn’t been brave enough to look Catra in the eye when she saw that Catra had seen her _problem_. 

Adora sighed, okay, Catra had seen it but it was still fine right? They just wouldn’t talk about it and eventually she’d do something dumb and Catra would forget all about this! 

As long as Catra hadn’t been weirded out or anything, everything would turn out okay. Fuck, what if she had woken Catra up and made uncomfortable? She had been in the bathroom when Adora awoke and the first thing Catra had looked at when she got out was her boner.

Adora shoved her face in her hands with a groan. What was the protocol for when your mate, whom you haven't talked with about anything sexual yet, saw you with a hard on? 

Perfuma would probably tell her to talk to Catra about it, suss out her boundaries to see if she was uncomfortable, but Adora was leaning more towards never speaking of it again and avoiding eye contact for good measure. 

She grabbed her toothpaste and brush, might as well get ready for the day. And think non-Catra thoughts for a while. Hopefully then her boner would _go_ _back_ _away_! 

Or maybe not. Catra always had that kind of effect on her. It was impossible to fight it. 

When she emerged from the bathroom, Adora was feeling better. _The_ _problem_ was (mostly) gone, her face was fresh, and she was awake and ready to start the day. 

She glanced at Catra, she was curled in a ball in the center of their bed, facing away. Something smelled off and it worried Adora, she was by her mate’s side in a second, Catra was indeed curled up tight, arms crossed over her stomach and eyebrows furrowed. 

“Hey,” said Adora, all previous thoughts of awkwardness gone. “Are you okay?”

Catra grunted back and said in a small voice, “m’ fine.”

“Hey, no you're not, it's okay. What’s wrong?” Adora laid a hand soothingly on one of Catra’s arms, and became more concerned, Catra was definitely hotter than usual.

“it's nothing, my stomach just kind of hurts.”

That wasn’t a good sign. “What do you need?” Adora asked, “medicine? Food? All the doctors are out,” she frowned at the thought. “―Should I go get a doctor? I'm gonna go ask Glimmer where I can find a doctor―” Catra grabbed Adora’s arm to stop her and Adora saw that her eyes were a little glazed. Adora shuffled nervously, she needed to help her mate, what could she do to help? 

“I just... just need food, I think. Please,” Catra tacked on. 

“I'll go get it for you.” Adora promised, laying her other hand a top Catra’s. It didn’t look like whatever this was could be solved with food, but she understood that Catra would not want to be around other people when she was sick, Horde conditioning and all. 

It had taken Adora a long time to admit when she was feeling weak, even to Bow and Glimmer, and she understood that Catra hadn’t even had time to learn all that stuff―that here, it was okay that you were weak sometimes. 

Adora’s stomach twisted looking at Catra, curled up on the bed, it looked like sweat was starting to bead at her temples and Adora grew more concerned. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Catra’s forehead in a gesture of comfort, when she pulled back, Catra’s eyes were even glasser if that was possible. 

The alpha put on her most comforting voice, dropping it a few octaves and making it soft for her mate. “I'll be back in a minute, I promise.” 

Catra’s hand slipped off Adora’s arm and she turned to go, she would be speedy quick she told herself, glancing back at her mate. And if Catra didn’t feel better after she ate, Adora would track down the nearest doctor if she had to drag them back from Sealinius. _That_ was a promise.

* * *

Catra twisted around in her nest, her skin hot to the touch and feeling like she had a fever. She didn’t know what was wrong, one minute she was fine and the next her stomach had turned and revolted. 

Maybe this was a side effect of the suppressants? Catra thought weakly. Although that didn’t match up with what Glimmer had told her about them up on Prime’s ship. There had been a lot of time to pass up there, so they had talked a little bit about it when Catra had idly remarked that she was glad that her heat hadn’t come. Glimmer had looked horrified as Catra had described the side effects of Horde suppressants, and Glimmer had cited that Brightmoon suppressants were _far_ more advanced than _that_. According to her they worked without any of the side effects the Horde’s came with. 

So Catra didn’t know why her body was suddenly revolting and why everything fucking _hurt_.

The supps did _not_ seem to be working, she felt like she was sweating more than before and the fog in her brain was making it hard to think.

Catra's stomach suddenly gave a giant heave, and she felt the ominous feeling of her stomach rolling. She rushed to the bathroom, planted her knees in front of the toilet, and cursed her body. Catra knew this dance, she had done it before when the Horde suppressants hadn’t agreed with her. 

First, too much saliva filled her mouth and then it turned sour. Her body then proceeded to rid itself of the supps and blockers she had stolen earlier. 

Catra wiped the wetness off her eyelashes and flushed the toilet, feeling a little shaky and weak, but her stomach no longer feeling like a ship in a storm.

Catra scoffed. _Of_ _course_ her body did not like the oh-so-advanced Brightmoon suppressants and she grimaced at the taste in her mouth. Even if her body felt better afterward, throwing up was still nasty. 

Catra grabbed her toothbrush, wanting to get that disgusting sour stomach acid taste out of her mouth, grabbing some water from the sink to drink while she was there. She stumbled back into her and Adora’s room, rummaging for one of her hidden stashes of food. 

The one she broke into consisted of a few rolls, crackers, and some sort of jerky she had swiped from the kitchen. Food had been like gold in the Horde, you could trade for practically anything with it, and had been particularly valuable to Catra when Shadow bitch took a liking to taking away her meal rights. And besides, you could never go wrong with a few stashes just to save yourself a trip to the kitchen.

Catra started on the jerky and stuffed a roll in her face. She definitely needed the protein in the meat, and extra carbs never hurt. 

She finished and dusted the bread crumbs from her hands, shoving the rest of the food back into the bag she had also stolen from the kitchen, and put it back under the stack of clothes she had swiped it from. 

Her body felt so much better, the sweat was gone from her brow and only the regular amount of heat from before was swirling under her skin. She flopped back into bed and noticed how messy and disorganized her nest had become from both her and Adora constantly crawling in and out of it. 

Catra took stock and grabbed the pillows and blankets that had fallen off the edges of the bed, carefully re-placing them in their proper spots, shoving bedding and some of her and Adora’s clothes in the spaces she felt were lacking. 

To finish it all off, Catra grabbed the red jacket she had sort of stolen yesterday. She laid it out under where she would usually lay, pulling a blanket over half of it so hopefully Adora wouldn’t notice. 

She huffed at the finished product, It was a damn good nest, secure and safe in the heart of their den. Catra scoffed under her breath when she realized she was preening to an empty room, her omega wanting to show off how good of a nest she could make, and subsequently how well she could care for any young as well. She flopped down in the middle, nope! Stop that thought!

No longer distracted, she became aware of the heat symptoms returning to her body, trying to convince her not-present-alpha to come back and mate with her. Heat pheromones swirled around the nest and Catra’s thighs clenched together at the fresh slick making its way into her panties. 

The heat and sensitivity of her skin made clothes uncomfortable, it felt like they were rubbing her fur the wrong way. She shucked her pants and Adora’s shirt, adding them to the nest. Now back in her bra and panties, she felt more comfortable. 

She hoped Adora wouldn’t find it weird when she returned, it wasn’t like she was naked, but, well, she wasn't all that far from it. She flipped over, accidentally pushing her nose into the jacket that lay under her. 

Adora’s scent permeated her nostrils and her omega perked, thinking that her alpha was nearby. Catra couldn't help the little noise that made its way out of her mouth or the way her hips jerked into the bed, wanting anything that could help relieve the pressure in her core. 

Fuck, the fog was back and Catra humped the bed again, her common sense a bit fuzzy.

She shoved her face harder into Adora’s jacket and let out a pitiful whine, there was no doubt now her heat was starting for real, the hot coil in the pit of her stomach tightening. 

Catra made sure to keep her hands above her head, practically kneading a pillow up there to keep her hands from sneaking into her panties. 

She shivered at the thought of Adora returning to the room to find her hands desperate between her legs as she mewled the alpha’s name. _Stars_ she needed Adora, why wasn’t she back yet? Catra buried her face as far as it could go in the jacket to avoid letting out another whine, her thighs squeezed together to relieve some of the pressure. 

She was wound tight and hot, ready to fucking expolde. She needed her alpha _now_ , where was Adora?

* * *

Adora, at the moment, was fucking pissed. She had arrived to find the kitchen bright and rowdy, breakfast in full swing. The kitchen was packed with all sorts of people who kept Brightmoon running, and the loud sounds and sharp smells were grinding on her nerves. 

But on top of that, the real reason she was pissed, was this _fucking_ gaurd. He was chatting up one of the cooks, and was blocking Adora from the sweet rolls Catra loved. 

She growled, unusually frustrated with the other alpha as he and the cook _continued_ to fucking _talk_. 

“Excuse me,” she tried, her annoyance accidentally coloring her words with an edge of growl. The alpha turned, obviously not happy his conversation with the pretty beta cook was interrupted. 

“Hey, what do you _want_ ,” he glared. 

Adora just glared back, feeling justified in her dislike at his response. She did not like the smell of him, now it was directed at her. It put her on edge. She shoved down a growl, hating him even more. 

“I just need a roll,'' she said gruffly, hoping to just get past him and get back to Catra, who was―need she remind herself―alone and sick at the moment. 

This asshole obviously did not grasp the situation, and took her stiff voice and glare as a challenge. He purposefully did not move and raised his chin, hands flexing into fists as he glared at her. “Fuck off,” He growled. 

That's it, Adora was officially done. Adora slammed down her tray with a full growl, sizing him up. Her mate was sick and all she wanted to do was get her one of the rolls she liked, but this _fucking_ _knothead_ was stopping her from returning to her omega’s side. Her alpha did not need to be challenged right now, strung out enough about Catra as she was, and she was ready to beat his ass right here in the middle of the fucking kitchen. 

He also growled, and it made her angrier that he did not seem to understand that she could, and would, break him over her knee without ever touching her sword.

Her alpha released aggressive pheromones in warning, hackles raised. The message to him was clear. Submit or die right now. 

“HEY! Knock it off!” Glimmer's shrill voice broke apart the stand off between the two.

Adora's hands were already curled into fists, and she turned towards the new approaching alpha. The aggressive exclamation did not help, she was already high on adrenaline and ready to fight. 

Glimmer put herself right in between her and the guard, not registering Adora’s anger. “Back down.” she said, an annoyed edge threatening the guard. He immediately registered the Queens rank and his eyes widened as he bowed his head low in submission. 

“What was this about?'' she directed at him. 

“It was nothing your majesty, we were just butting heads.” Glimmer eyed him, not believing this statement. 

“I apologize profusely,” he added to her, head still bowed. Glimmer turned to Adora, probably to ask the same question, but she registered the fury in her eyes, and quickly dismissed the guard. 

Adora watched him leave, teeth bared at his back all the way.

Glimmer turned back to Adora with an apprehensive air. “What… was that?” Adora turned her glare to the shorter alpha.

“Nothing.” 

Glimmer’s eyes furrowed and she seemed taken aback with Adora's reaction. “Really?” she added incredulously, “something was obviously up!” 

“It. Was. Nothing.” At Glimmer’s stare she looked away and growled. “I just wanted a fucking roll. That’s all.” She grabbed a couple from the platter. 

Now Glimmer looked kind of concerned, Adora never swore too heavily, especially over something like this. She had never known Adora to butt heads over nothing either. She moved closer to comfort Adora and understanding flashed across her face.

“Adora,” she asked apprehensively, “are you in a rut?”

“What? No,” Adora brushed it off, running a hand through her hair frustratedly, trying to push down the sudden aggression that had escalated the earlier situation. “Catra’s just sick right now, and I was _trying_ to bring her some food… But that _asshole_ ,” she bared her teeth, “was blocking me, and wouldn’t move when I asked.”

“Well,” said Glimmer, trying to placate the still frustrated Adora, “you _smell_ like you’re in a rut. Is Catra having a heat? Did that trigger it or something?”

“No.” Adora was back to forcefully growling her answers. She disliked the thought of another alpha thinking her mate was in heat. “She's just sick. I need to get back to her.”

“Really,” Glimmer said, doubtfully. She held up a hand and started ticking off fingers. 

“Because you smell like rut, you just almost started a brawl in the middle of the kitchen, and _now_ you're acting like you wanna fight _me_!”

Adora snapped her mouth shut and glared at her. 

Glimmer sighed and rubbed her fingers across the bridge of her nose, “look, just grab what you need and get back to her. You're _obviously_ not thinking straight, so i'm taking you off Alwinn duty today—“ she waved away Adora’s displeased noise at being told what to do—“And!” Glimmer looked pointedly at the other alpha, “make sure to use protection!”

Glimmer pointedly turned and walked away, satisfied with the taken aback look on Adora’s face and having gotten the last word. 

Adora stared stupidly at the spot she had just vacated, and almost missed Glimmer’s retreating yell.

“And don't start anymore fights!” Glimmer had turned and shouted to her above the din of the kitchen as she was already halfway across. “We don't have any doctors to send the people you beat up to the infirmary!”

With that she was gone, probably disappearing to sit by Bow and finish her breakfast. Adora felt thoroughly chastised and brought up a forearm for herself to sniff. Glimmer was right, she did smell like rut. 

Shame singed in the pit of her stomach, that was a pretty stupid fight wasn’t it? She shouldn’t have gotten so aggressive over her frustration like that, or yelled at her packmate.

But shit, she thought, _was_ Catra in heat?

A new sense of urgency returned to her as she loaded a plate with breakfast items and made a break for the living quarters. Adora tried to think back to times Catra had been in heat when they were in the Horde. The symptoms did sort of line up, and that would explain what had triggered _her_ rut.

She had only had one a handful of times before, never lasting more than a day and always triggered by Catra herself. At least her being in rut explained the aggressiveness she had just displayed, challenging the other alpha. 

Adora was wound up tighter than ever, she needed to be by Catra’s side _now_. 

She shook herself, would Catra even want her there? They had never been together for one before, and although she liked the idea of providing for and protecting her mate through it, she definitely didn’t want to push anything. She needed to ask Catra what _she_ wanted. And Adora would respect her wishes no matter what. She growled at herself, she would lock her goddamn alpha in a closet if that's what it took. 

Adora picked up the pace, she needed to make sure Catra was okay, like, _yesterday_.

* * *

Adora barreled her way into their room and stopped short. 

The wall of pheromones that hit her was more than enough confirmation that Catra _was_ in heat. The scent was heady and warm and _Catra_ , it hooked her somewhere between her heart and sternum and _pulled_. 

She had always been weak for Catra, and now was no different, she had closed their door and was in the room without a second thought, letting the scent soak into her skin. The food, forgotten, was laid on the bedside table as Adora passed.

The scent was stronger the closer she got to the bed, and Adora wanted to coat herself in it, until it was under her skin and surrounding her in every way possible. 

At the center of the bed the source of the scent lay, front down, face buried in bedding and writhing on the bed, Catra didn’t seem to notice Adora had entered. Adora watched, transfixed, her eyes appraisingly following Catra’s form, taking in all the _skin_ that was available. On the bed, the stutter of Catra’s hips sped up as Adora's heated gaze emboldened her.

“Catra,” Adora tried, before having to clear her throat, her voice taking on a husky timber in response to all the mating pheromones in the air. 

Catra's hips hit a stutter and they grinded extra hard against the bed at her voice. The omega didn’t understand, her alpha was _right_ _there_ , but she wasn’t getting onto the bed. 

She had to know that Catra was in heat right now, so why wouldn’t her alpha just _get_ _in_ and fuck her? She punctuated her frustration with huff and a roll of her hips to try and entice the alpha into the nest. 

Adora fought hard to restrain herself as every muscle in her body screamed to surge forward at the sight of Catra’s thighs flexing with every grind. Underneath the sweet heat-scent Catra’s body was giving off, Adora smelled another scent, one just as heady and even rarer, having only gotten the pleasure of scenting it a couple times, years ago.

It was the smell of omega _slick_.

Catra was so wet she could smell it, her body readying itself for mating. The scent took a sledgehammer to Adora’s self control, her alpha broke through, demanding she mate her omega right fucking now.

Adora was in the nest with no input from any higher brain functions.

She struggled through the heat in her brain, she needed—needed to ask Catra if she wanted Adora to stay. The omega still hadn’t answered and Adora tried again, growling her name to get her attention but all she got back was a broken moan.

Adora narrowed her eyes and found herself above Catra, eyebrows furrowed and eyes slits, as she used her large hands to trap her hips against the bed, Adora’s thumbs digging into the meat of her ass. Catra let out a muffled whine from where her face was still buried and fought Adora’s strong hold. 

Adora needed her attention, but Catra was still fighting to grind down, so she laid herself on top of the omega, letting most of her weight trap her against the bed.

One hand reached up to where Catra’s were kneading, catching them too, so there was no way Catra could break her hold. Adora let her face find its way right next to the side of Catra’s face, so there was no way she could miss her next words.

Adora steeled herself to think straight and muscled through a growl that threatened her vocal chords. “Catra—mmpph—do you want me to leave?”

Catra let out a sweet whine at the words that had Adora pressing a kiss to the sensitive skin of her neck. “No, stay! Please, stay.” She gasped out, voice a bit high, desperate at the thought of Adora leaving.

Adora could feel the heat of Catra’s body beneath her own, a sharp knife to her fraying thread of self control. She was blessed that her weight was somewhat of a comfort for the no-longer-scrambling omega though, both of them stilling at the contact. 

“I can leave, Adora said, begging really, for Catra to tell her to go, she wasn’t strong enough to do it herself. “You’re in heat, I—I should go.” 

“No, no. Please, _Adora.”_

Stars, Catra knew how to win an argument, saying her name like that. Adora fought the fog, changing tactics. “I thought—mmhhg—you were sick.”

Catra shook her head, face still hidden and her voice came out small. “I—I took some supps, but my body didn't really like them,” body shaking at the mention, “I kinda threw them up.”

Adora was back to being concerned, stilling Catra’s claws that were shredding a pillow in her distress. “Are you okay, do you want me to get a doctor—“ 

“Nooo,” Catra groaned, “want you,” she huffed out “—to fuck me,” she grinded her hips up into Adora’s weight. Adora couldn't help the groan that came out, of _course_ she was hard, probably had been the moment she stepped into the room. 

Her body was on edge, in rut and around an omega in heat. “Need you,” Catra moaned, trying to grind up again, liking the sound and feel of the alpha above her. 

This was _not_ a good idea Adora was realizing, her body was _very_ aware of every inch of her body that touched Catra’s, and the heat between them was palpable, pheromones being released in response to the other in an endless feedback loop that could only lead one place.

Both her and Catra’s ears perked at the sound of someone walking down the hall, Catra’s body abandoning its rhythm as she froze.

Adora sniffed trying to identify who was near over the smell of heat. A low growl rumbled in her chest, it was the rank smell of another alpha passing by. Catra’s hips twitched and a muffled sound broke her mouth. Panic was clouding Adora’s already fuzzy brain, there was an alpha she didn’t know, entirely too close to her and her mate. 

Her instincts urged her to protect and fight for her omega. She hunkered down further, muscles bunched and she made sure her body covered all of the Catra’s. She bent her head to growl a command in Catra’s ear while keeping her eyes on the door. “Stay still.”

Catra obeyed, stifling a whine as Adora’s growl made her want to hear the alpha use that tone as she whispered filthy things into Catra’s ear. 

The only sound in the room was her small puffs of breath and their respective heartbeats as the footsteps got closer. But the other alpha continued past the door, none the wiser. It didn’t stop Adora from baring her teeth in the stranger’s direction. She didn’t relax her body until the passerby was well on down the hall. 

Logically, she knew that she didn’t really need to react that strongly, but her instincts were calling the shots this deep in rut.

“Mmhhhg,” the soft noise came from where Catra had buried her head, still in the throes of heat. Adora nosed into the nape of Catra’s nape where her baby hairs gave way to tanned skin pressing a light kiss by way of apology as she began moving her weight off Catra so as not to crush her.

This turned out to be a bad decision, because as soon as Catra’s hips weren’t pinned, she pushed her ass up and into the cradle of Adora’s hips and back into her hardness. 

The effect it had on Adora was instantaneous, her hips snapped forward and her head threw itself back, her spin curving and hissing at the heat and feeling of Catra against her.

Adora needed to remove herself, she had so little control over herself and she didn’t want to ruin anything with Catra because of her stupid rut. She moved back, alpha fighting her all the way as she sat on her heels to try and catch her breath. 

_Dammit_ , Catra always had this effect on her. 

Catra flipped over with the extra space, straining her neck for her alpha. This was the first time Adora had really gotten a good look at her face, and by the stars she was beautiful, she looked better than every shameful fantasy Adora had ever had, heat high in her cheeks, lips parted, and eyes blown and glazed, she looked so ready to be kissed.

Adora panted and cataloged every plane of her face from a safe distance.

Adora moved to put more between them but Catra shot up and tugged her back, heads almost knocking as she did so. They were both on their knees now, so close, eyes almost level. Adora watched as Catra’s pupils expanded a bit, sure her own were doing the same. 

This was the opposite of giving her space.

“What do you want?” Adora panted out, ever so softly. The fog cleared ever so slightly behind Catra’s eyes and Adora flickered from blue to yellow and back again searching for the answer. 

“You.”

“But, Catra… what―what if…” she trailed off helplessly as she looked at her. _What if this isn't what you want? What if you wake up and regret it? What if you hate me?_ Adora had always worried under her confident exterior, and this situation was no different. 

_Stars_ Adora loved her, wanted her. But she could mess up easily and needed Catra to understand that she would be fine if she wanted her to leave. She could do it.

Catra saw right through her. She grabbed Adora’s face so her forehead was flush with hers, “you think too much,” she breathed. “I want you, I’m not going to turn around and regret it. I’ll still love you no matter what. “

“Are—are you sure?”

Catra blinked at her. “Yes,” she snorted, “what? You scared you’re gonna get me pregnant or something?” She slot her lips against Adora’s, who hadn’t been expecting it, still reeling from her earlier words and images they had come from them. 

One of her own hands shot to Catra’s hips, tugging her closer. Catra pulled away with a ragged breath and saw the black that had overtaken the gray-blue of Adora’s eyes. “What?” She gasped out, “you like that ide—mmphh!” Adora tugged her back to stop Catra from finishing that sentence. 

Catra apparently didn’t care enough to pull away and finish it, her mouth opened to the alpha’s and Adora closed her eyes and found her way into the heat of Catra’s mouth, feeling her sandpaper tongue. They disconnected again to gasp a breath in and Catra tightened her grip on the back of Adora’s head to drag her down as Catra fell back to the bed.

Adora went willingly, all earlier thoughts forgotten and gone. The only thing that mattered was the here and now and the heat between them.

“Yes!” Catra gasped out moaning at the contact, her heat scent peaking again. “Fuck me,” she whined, centimetres between their lips and none between their bodies. Catra gave Adora no option to argue when she connected their mouths again.

The omega overrode all of Adora’s senses with a curl of her tongue and a squeeze of her thighs around Adora’s hips, like she was urging a horse to ride. The alpha canted her hips down in response and her arms went back to supporting her weight over Catra’s body, so she could press in closer. 

Adora disconnected their mouths with a click of their teeth to run open mouthed kisses down Catra’s neck, pausing to lay one over her mating gland. 

Catra instinctively raised her head to encourage her further, and Adora leaned back down to scrape her teeth ever so lightly over the sensitive skin. She closed her mouth lightly around the area, laving her tongue to taste the heady flavor of _Catra_ , but applied no pressure with her teeth. 

She heard Catra moan, felt her body spaz and then still, quivering minutely like a nocked arrow. Adora had figured that a mating hold with no bite would drive her crazy and she had been right, but she had also been curious if Catra even wanted a bite, testing the waters. 

Catra’s reaction told the alpha that she might definitely be open to one in the future, and Adora shivered in delight. She released her hold and kissed the area in apology for her teasing.

Catra shoved down her disappointment, of course Adora had only been teasing. Catra maneuvered herself so she could bury her face where Adora’s neck met shoulder, mouthing over the shirt at the alpha’s own mating gland. _See how she likes it_ Catra grumbled to herself. 

Why wasn’t she reaching skin? Her hazy mind displeased with the thought of a barrier between them. She reigned herself in and saw her problem. Adora’s usual tight white shirt. She always looked so good in it, but right now it needed to be _gone_.

“Off,” She growled tugging at the shirt. “Please?” She amended.

Adora’s eyes were hazy when she met them, but she was coherent enough to briefly remove herself enugh to shuck her shirt. Then she was back at Catra’s mouth.

The omega hmmmed in pleasure as Adora returned her weight, feeling skin brush the peach-fuzz-fur on her own stomach as the heat between them expanded ten-fold. 

Her hands ran down the plane of Adora’s back, pulling her even closer, only leaving enough room for her to shove one hand between their bodies to feel Adora’s abs flex as she held her weight off. 

Catra then shoved her hand down further to the band of Adora’s pants, only stopped by a sudden hand gripping her wrist and a growl from Adora. She gripped Catra’s wrist hard in warning but allowed it to return to the buzzed hair on the back of her head. 

“You first.” Adora growled into Catra’s neck hot and high on the smell there. She ran a hand up her body to grab one of Catra’s breasts through her bra, Catra keening at the contact, pushing her chest more firmly into Adora’s hands. 

Adora loved the weight and warmth of the omega’s small breasts, they fit perfectly into her hands and she stroked a thumb over one nipple that was prominent through the fabric. She loved how responsive she was. 

The only words Adora could manage at the moment were one word syllables. She settled for growling “off,” as she lifted and snapped Catra’s bra band against her ribs to get the rest of her point across. She felt high on the swirling pheromones around them, the only thing of importance in the world at the moment was Catra and the thin barriers of clothes that kept them apart.

Adora only gave Catra enough space to barely wrestle her bra off before she was back on top, her lips wrapped around a nipple and her fingers staked claim on the other. 

Catra jolted her spine arching to offer more of herself as her hands grabbed Adora’s head to keep her there. She let out a moan, broken and high. “A-Adora—hgggn!”

Adora in question sucked on the nipple to create a vacuum, pinching and pulling the other to drive Catra wild, figuring out what made Catra give the best reactions. 

Electricity jolted down Catra’s spine at Adora’s touch and went straight to her aching clit. She was so _wet_ and _ready,_ hot and limber. She was sure she was leaving wet marks on Adora’s pants as she ground up against her. 

Adora pulled away to lay wet kisses in the valley of Catra’s breasts to get to the other. The warm weight fit so perfectly in her hands. Giving attention to the other nipple, Adora let her tongue lav over it before her teeth followed the same path more gently. 

The moan and spasm the Catra gave in response showed her appreciation. Adora needed to satisfy the gaping hunger that was consuming her. The small distance between them wasn’t close enough, her hands went down to grab Catra’s thighs and throw them over her own hips to grind harder into Catra’s center. 

The omega _writhed_ , mouth open but no sound coming out, fucking her hips onto Adora’s shaft, three layers still between them. Adora pushed Catra back into the bed as Catra finally made a noise, wailing her name.

“Adora! Mmmgh—fuck!” 

_This_ was the feeling she was chasing. Her lips broke away from Catra’s breasts, her head thrown back, lost in the rush and heat as they both roughly grinded against each other. 

She become aware of the pounding of her heart throughout the rest of her body, realizing just how fucking _hard_ she was, feeling the pulse loud and clear between her legs. She caught her breath, torn between hunger and the need to slow things down. _Stars_ she _wanted,_ wanted to be closer, to move, but if she continued at this rate, she was going to come in her fucking pants.

Catra had no such hesitations, gasping and writhing, bringing Adora back. She needed to keep some space between their pelvises, and her heated thoughts whispered she could do exactly that if she worked her way down Catra’s body. She groaned, endorphins racing faster through her bloodstream at the prospect. Still, she shot one last lingering look at Catra’s beautiful breasts, _I'm coming back for you_ she thought, before she began a trail of wet kisses down Catra’s soft stomach fur.

She stopped to lay special attention to any scars and moles she found along the way, Catra’s body was beautiful, and her alpha demanded that she be _worshipped_.

When she reached the band of Catra’s panties, Adora looked back up her body to make eye contact and she lowered her face to press a kiss to her pussy, over her wet panties. Catra threw her head back and whined, legs trying to close around Adora’s head.

The alpha kept eye contact as Catra returned from the high of first contact, making sure she watched as Adora easily pinned her trembling thighs, spreading them so she was fully open to the alpha. 

She could feel the muscles in Catra’s inner thighs fluttering, fighting her hold and she stroked both with her thumbs to sooth them. Her hands slid up to where thigh met hip and Catra’s muscles _melted_. She broke the eye contact to throw her head back and stifle a moan.

Satisfied that Catra wasn’t going to move her legs anytime soon, Adora pressed another kiss over her soaked panties and ran a hand along the band, noticing Catra’s abdominals clenching as she did so.

There was a problem Adora realized, the panties needed to be off _now_ , but that would mean Catra closing her legs to work them off. Which was the real problem here, because Adora was _very_ against that idea. 

There was another way, though, one that had played out in various fantasies she’d had over the years, one that involved no closing of Catra’s beautiful legs.

Catra, oblivious to Adora’s thought process, just knew that she had briefly paused, inches from her trembling center and she whined, wriggling her hips best she could under her alpha’s strong grasp. 

Adora had come to a decision, one that Catra’s whine had played a role in tipping the scales. She just hoped Catra wasn't overly fond of these particular panties. She slipped her fingers under the band and Catra canted up, trying to get Adora’s fingers lower. 

The alpha had other plans, and instead _pulled_ the panties roughly one way. They ripped along the seams as she hoped. They stood no chance against a rutting alpha. Catra made an interesting sound and her hips jerked with the pull. 

Now, Adora was face to face with Catra’s pussy and it was all she could do to even take a moment to admire it, her alpha screaming to _taste._ Fuck, every inch of Catra was beautiful, pink swollen lips below a curly, darker patch of fur. She could _smell_ the slick and there was nothing more important right now than burying herself in it and making Catra _scream_.

She went right in, drawing a broad stroke with her tongue from bottom to top relishing the noises coming from Catra’s mouth. She was so _wet_. Adora relished the taste, she didn’t know if it was rut coloring her taste or that Catra just naturally tasted this good. She loved it, her face soaked.

She's wet for me, Adora thought. Stars, the thought that _she_ had this effect on Catra sent her wild, doubling her motions.

Adora pinpointed her clit, the nub small and stiff, and Catra writhed like a livewire when she focused her attention on it. She laved her lounge over and sucked it into her mouth, using her hands to once again pin Catra’s hips as they jolted up and tried to grind against the alpha’s face. Adora kissed the lovely bud before looking up to Catra’s face which was stricken with pleasure. 

The omega’s fist was shoved in her mouth to muffle her noises and Adora narrowed her eyes. _That_ was not welcome. 

She abandoned Catra’s center to quickly make her way up her body and grabbed her wrist to remove that fist from her beautiful mouth. Catra opened her eyes in surprise, eyes almost completely blown. Her curls were everywhere, and she had never looked better in Adora’s opinion. 

Adora ducked her head to lay kisses on the opposite side of her neck to speak into Catra’s ear. The feeling of Adora’s breath rolling down her neck, made Catra shudder. 

“Want to hear you,” Adora growled, still not releasing her arm. Catra’s back arched, rubbing her breasts against Adora’s still covered ones as she gasped at the words.

“Just like that,” Adora appraised huskily, and grunted, fighting her own hips from rutting into her bare center. “Good girl,” she rasped out, hearing Catra’s mewl.

Catra wrapped her legs around Adora’s hips, clinging to her like a koala, gasping the apha’s name. “ _In_ ,” she moaned, rutting her hips against Adora's cock to show what she meant. “Com'on Adora, please,” she pleaded, completely lost to her heat, neck bared in submission. Adora had to clench every muscle in her body to fight her reaction to the picture in front of her, and the feel of Catra grinding on her.

She was _not_ going to come just from that. Her alpha pride would not allow it. It would be humiliating to come, untouched, and in her own pants. She took a breath to clear her mind, pushing Catra’s hips back into the bed for some space between them. 

Adora pushed her weight on to one forearm, suspended over Catra as she was, to free her other and let it run the length of the omega’s body. Over her breasts, down her fluttering obliques, to rest over the patch of pubic fur that sat above Catra’s center. 

“This okay?” she gasped. Catra nodded and buried her head in the crook of Adora’s neck to mouth at the skin there, canting her hips up to get Adora’s hand to just _move_ already. 

Her fingers carefully brushed past Catra’s clit to where she was soaked, gathering it with her fingers to swirl it around and back up to her opening. Adora probed the hole and stuck the tip of one finger in ever so gently.

Catra’s pussy fluttered, and it was an odd feeling, like it was sucking her finger in until it was buried up to the knuckle. It was hot and tight in there, Adora could feel her heartbeat pounding along to the rhythm that her inner walls fluttered in. Catra’s body was coiled tight, teeth wrapped around Adora’s shoulder and her fangs digging in ever so slightly. Not in a mating hold, but close enough that Adora’s own teeth ached, threatening to elongate to deliver her own. 

Adora let Catra adjust before finding slight bumps protruding from her front wall, curiously, she pressed slightly on one and Catra let out a squeal.

Adora smirked, she would be teasing her about that later.

Gaining confidence she added another finger, and paused as Catra’s claws dig into her back at the action, body taunt. Adora made sure to monitor the omega’s body language as she pulled them out and pushed them back in in a slow fucking motion, curling her fingers every thrust in. 

She started a rhythm, in, out, in, out, receiving encouragement from Catra all the way, her own hips urging Adora faster, deeper. Her knees had fallen apart and they bobbed with every upward thrust. 

Adora’s motions were made easier by Catra’s level of slickness, producing wet noises that Adora loved. On one particular thrust, Catra lifted her hips at just the right angle, pushing her hips and buried the two fingers as deep as they could go, clamping her knees around Adora so she couldn’t pull out.

She let out a wild moan and buried her face deeper in Adora’s neck breathing hard. Adora’s thumb found Catra’s clit at the same time her other fingers hit some kind of rough patch deep inside of her, Catra’s entire body went taught, a silent moan dragging all the air from her lungs. Her walls clenched and Adora couldn't move her fingers, Catra’s entire body fluttering like a heartbeat.

All Adora could do was massage the rough patch as well as she could to Catra’s bucking hips, out of rhythm and desperate. Adora ducked her head so her forehead rested on the bed and whispered soft encouragement into her ear.

“That's it, just let go,” she whispered “I’ve got you.” Catra panted and let out the most beautiful sounds, until finally, she came, muscles knotted tight under Adora’s, and for all the noises she had been making earlier, she came silently, eyes clenched shut tightly. 

Adora tried to help her through the aftershocks massaging her front wall as they clenched and unclenched, a reflex, her pussy looking to wring a knot from the alpha. “Good girl,” she growled, “such a good omega.”

As her rhythm slowed and eventually petered out, Adora had to bury her face in a pillow by Catra’s head. That was the _hottest_ thing she had ever experienced. _Stars, what would that feel like around her knot?_ “Fuck!” she groaned low, her hips jogging unconsciously at the thought. 

She had never been so hard in her life. It was a goddamn miracle she hadn't blown a load already, the uncomfortable tightness of her pants probably partly why. She felt like if they didn't come off right now she was going to _die_.

Catra was still catching her breath, the contractions of her inner walls getting farther and farther apart around Adora’s fingers which were still buried inside the omega. 

Adora's breaths were still harsh, through clenched teeth, and she slowly slipped her fingers from Catra’s body. Catra whined at the loss. Then she let out a breathless laugh as she leaned her head up to rest against Adora’s shoulder.

“How the _fuck_ ,” she asked, “do you still have pants on?”

Adora grinned and let out her own small laugh. Catra laid a hand on the center of Adora’s chest and gently pushed her up so they could look at each other. A small smile played at the edges of her lips as she playfully glared at the blonde. “Off, now,” she commanded. 

Adora raised an eyebrow at the command but rolled off her to shimmy out of her pants, groaning in discomfort as she had to work them over her stiff cock.

Catra let out her own appreciative groan at the sight of her alpha, lower body clad only in gray boxer briefs. 

Adora froze when she felt Catra’s warm hand on her abs slowly moving down, down. Her cock twitched and Catras fingers made contact with it. Even through the briefs, Catra’s touch was soothing and addicting, but her hand shot out to grab it before it made any further progress. She glared at Catra, fighting to keep her breathing steady. 

She situated herself back over Catra, keeping space between her shaft and Catra’s skin, still not releasing the hand. Catra’s eyes were starting to cloud over again and she looked confused, a little upturn of her brow, her eyes still zeroed in on the alpha’s crotch. 

Adora huffed out a breath. “I'm going to come the moment you touch me,” she admitted with a growl. “And I want to be inside you when it happens.”

The omega appreciated the sentiment, her thighs rubbing together at the words. Reaching up, Catra’s hands tugged at the back of Adora’s head and she leaned down to claim her lips again, quickly breaking it before it could become too heated. 

Adora backed off again and struggled to remove her last layer, cursing at the boxers and then again as the warm air hit her bare cock. 

Catra’s eyes widened, Adora was huge, way bigger than her fingers had been, thicker too, and Catra fucking _wanted_ it.

Adora was beautiful, veins prominent on her shaft, the head red and it leaked pearly precum. It proudly stood at attention, bobbing as Adora finally managed to work her boxers completely off. Catra ached, receiving a responding pulse from downstairs, and stomach coiling at the sight. She wanted it in her hands, in her mouth and her eyes rolled back in her head as she pictured what it would feel like _inside_ of her. 

Adora saw the hungry look in her eyes and leaned over and nosed down to Catras jaw to catch her breath.

“Turn over,” she ordered, and Catra didn't hesitate to comply. She scrambled to turn over, her tail whipping from side to side as she scrambled to her knees. Her front half flopped down on the bed, legs open, ass up, tail to the side and ears flat on her head, submitting and presenting for the alpha. 

Adora growled in approval, noting the pink of Catra’s pussy and the wetness that had made its way down her inner thighs. She needed to be _in_ right now, her alpha had taken full control and thoughts were no longer required. Her cock twitched and it was fucking aching with want, ready to spill.

She hissed at her own hand wrapping around her thick shaft as she lined up behind Catra. 

The first stroke just pushed past Catra’s entrance to coat herself in slick, but it still had her seeing stars. Catra wined as she pushed further and it brushed her clit. Adora withdrew and lined up for real this time, her head sitting right at Catra’s entrance. 

She was _sufficiently_ coated for easy access and her head swirling just at the sight. Adora started slowly, easing her head into the tight passage, watching the widest part disappear.

_Fuck_. _Shit_. she had to pause again. The heat and compression of Catra’s walls was too much, she was going to come. She desperately needed air and the ability to think. 

Her hands readjusted and found a steady hold on Catra’s hips, trying to distract herself, anchoring herself in the short fur there. 

Catra felt the stretch of Adora’s shaft entering her and couldn’t do anything to stop the whimper. _This_. this was what she had been craving all day, _Adora_ , in and around her, filling her up. 

Adora checked for any signs of discomfort from the omega but was placated by a jog of her hips. She growled behind her, becoming impatient and drawing out to push back in, faster than before, working more of herself in. 

_Fucking stars_ , Catra’s mind went blank at the push and pull inside her, only the beat of her heart could be heard over the blood rushing in her ears, pleasure driving her mad. Adora was so _thick._ Catra was full In every possible way, her claws scrabled for something to grip, carving deep grooves into the headboard when she found it.

Another inch sank in and their groans intermingled together in the air. 

Adora was close, too close, she wasn’t going to be able to keep this up. Catra felt like paradise, and the rhythmic clenching of her walls starting up again. Adora shivered and clenched her teeth. Only a few more inches. Catra mewled at the stretch, long gone to the pleasure of Adora filling her.

The alpha dragged out again, And Catra pushed her hips back as Adora’s pushed in, sheathing the rest of her length inside. 

Adora gasped at the feeling, Catra’s deep and pleased moan almost lost to her. Every muscle in her body tensed as her body arched, hands clamped like metal on Catra’s hips, and with a growl, pleasure flooded her brain and she came. 

Catra gasped at the rhythmic streams hitting her inner walls, grinding back best she could, to get her deeper, deeper.

Adora’s strong grip made sure that neither of them went anywhere, her chest molded to Catra’s body and every possible inch of skin touching. The pulses of Adora’s cock lined up with the ripples of Catra’s walls, her body encouraging Adora’s release. 

_Oh fuck_ , _fuck yes_ , Catra thought, A _dora_ , _mate_ , fuck. Words swirled around in her brain and she mourned the spurts of Adora inside her that started to taper off. She whined, Catra didn’t know why but something wasn’t right, her omega was displeased and she grinded back, far as she could into her alpha.

_Oh_ , come was leaking from both their bodies at their point of connection. She didn’t like that, it wasn’t right, it needed to stay inside.

Catra grinded up and back, trying to keep more inside her even though she was already buried to the hilt. Where was the knot? She needed Adora's knot.

Adora groaned as her cock pulsed, spurts getting weaker. She fought through the hormones and clouded pleasure behind her eyes. Her omega was displeased, something was wrong.

She felt something wet on the top of her thighs and she growled. It was their mutual come leaking from their bodies. It needed to stay in, not drip down.

Catra was grinding back trying to keep it in as she whimpered, upset. Adora pushed Catra’s upper body down more and pushed her hips forward, so they were more upright, trying to use gravity to their advantage. 

She was still hard after her orgasm, but her knot was finally starting to inflate, although still not big enough to stop the flow. Her alpha howled, it wasn’t working. 

Adora pulled out, displeased at the cold air compared to the delicious heat from earlier. Nothing was going to keep it in, so the next best thing was for Catra to be covered in it, a warning for any alpha who might be interested, and an added lubricant for when Adora knotted her for real.

She tried to line back up to resume her earlier motions but Catra was suddenly frantically whipping around trying to do something, but Adora didn’t know what. She growled, she needed to knot Catra, but the omega would not stay still, making her job harder.

Catra wailed, and scrabbled, panicking at the feeling of being empty. she knew logically that Adora was still there, but she had had too many heat fantasies that had dissipated and left her alone and empty, surrounded by nothing but the cold metal walls. Her heat always left her in a heightened emotional state, and multiplied her panic as she whined, not knowing where Adora was, needing—Adora’s strong arms suddenly flipped her and her back hit the bed and her legs fell open. 

There was Adora’s body pressing her down and her face inches from hers. Catra’s brief panic cooled as Adora leaned down to kiss her as if she had sensed her inner turmoil. 

Adora grunted in approval when her omega stopped her erratic movements, laying a bruising kiss on her mouth when she saw the panic on Catra’s face. She probably hadn’t liked it when she pulled out and Adora let out a comforting rumble during the kiss. 

She pulled back, her alpha howling in impatience. As much as she thoroughly enjoyed kissing Catra, she needed to please her right now, needed to knot her this time. Adora looked down as she lined up, and pushed in, the amount of slick making for an easy entrance. 

Adora watched as her cock sank inside, disappearing inch by inch until her knot bumped Catra’s entrance, now stopping her from filling Catra completely.

The omega moaned, hands going to Adoras back, scrabbling for something to hold on to.

Adora drew back and slammed in, getting back into rhythm as Catra’s body jolted up and down with the force of her strokes. She watched as her chest rose and fell rapidly, light glinting off the sheen on her skin.

Wet sounds were produced as skin met skin and they urged Adora on, thrusting in huried strokes trying to work her knot in. Catra’s eyes rolled back and she yowled, lifting her hips to meet Adora thrust for thrust. 

Adora growled low, her knot still not catching on Catra’s opening. _She_. _needed_. _In_. 

Her alpha had completely taken over, setting a truly brutal pace, putting all her strength behind every thrust. Catra was completely gone to the pleasure, on the edge based on her frantic movements and increasing ripples of her inner walls, and Adora needed to knot her when she came, growling in frustration.

Adora suddenly grabbed Catra’s legs and pinned them up by her ears, taking advantage of Catra’s cat-like flexibility. 

Catra yowled, thrusted up, up. This angle had Adora’s cock brushing past that one place every thrust in and she went slack. completely filled, urging her alpha deeper with her hips. 

Adora shivered in delight, this was a better angle, she could feel her knot right at Catra’s entrance, bumping the omegas clit with every stroke in. Her hips churned faster than ever, hurried shallow strokes, Catra’s hips bucking off the mattress. Each withdrawal was torture, and Catra clenched around Adora’s cock doing her best to keep her _in_ since her legs were still pinned.

There, her knot finally caught, and she slid all the way in locking them together as Adora practically howled. Catra’s walls molded to her knot, and fuck did that feel good.

Catra rocked against her, Adora’s cock dragging over that one place, making her body sing, she felt herself sliding, pleasure creeping up in her brain. 

She was full and her alpha had her pinned, her inner walls rippling, milking Adora's cock. 

Adora grinded her knot in, not being able to rut anymore, and after a few shallow strokes she came, pushing Catra over the edge with her. 

Catra came with the Alpha’s name on her tongue, throwing her head back in complete submission, lost to the colors swirling behind her eyelids. Adora’s teeth were ached and in her heightened state they clamped over Catra’s mating gland without a thought, fully locking them together as Catra’s walls milked her cock to to the beat of their hearts. 

Waves of pleasure buried Catra at the feel of the mating hold and the knot tying them together, her vision went black and her body was mush. Patterns danced in the black and her omega’s satisfaction at being tied contributed to the pleasurable fog that consumed her brain.

Catra floated down slowly, feeling the pleasure still coming in waves to the rhythmic pulses of their bodies. She was content and satisfied, not a drop of come escaping her body.

Adora released her hold and mourned the loss. Still high on the afterglow, Adora looked at the mark she had left, appeased knowing that the bond was strong and would later scar.

Adora relaxed her grip on the back of Catra’s knees, allowing her legs to flop down to their original positions. 

Catra groaned at the stretch in her legs, and feeling full and content, some primal part of her finally fulfilled, knowing she had been thoroughly mated. The knot was tugged as her legs returned down and she knitted them around Adora, crossing her ankles to keep her close.

Adora blinked at her, sweaty and tired, but glowing with pride, proud to have knotted her so well. They were both breathing hard and Catra’s muscles felt like putty, and she couldn't do anything but relax into the bed. 

Catra felt Adora’s muscles tense and she flipped them once more, rolling so Catra was on top and wincing as the knot was tugged at the motion. Catra readjusted, pushing her hips closer to not tug at their tie and melting over Adora, burying her face in the scent glands in her neck. 

The alpha rumbled a low purr, her mate safe and satisfied in their nest and she was confident the bite would take, would scar and let everyone know that Catra was _hers_.

Catra’s walls only rippled minutely now and Adora was spent. Cock finally starting to soften even though her knot had not yet begun to go down yet. Catra snorted at something with a smile from where her face was buried

“How do you _still_ have clothes on?” Catra laughed breathlessly and snapped the band of Adora’s bra against her shoulder.

The alpha smiled, “too busy fucking you,” she rumbled, feeling the shiver that worked its way down her mate’s spine.

Adora’s smile fell when the full events caught up with her, brow furrowing in concern. She had placed a bite on Catra. They hadn't talked about that at all, in the heat of the moment she had done it without thinking or asking. She had pushed a boundary, done exactly what she hadn’t wanted to and betrayed Catra’s trust.

“Catra,” she started, now serious. “I'm so sorry for the bite, I, I just wasn't thinking and know that's not an excuse and I shouldn't've—” A nip to her own mating gland stopped her mid apology and Catra moved up so she could look straight into Adora’s eyes.

“Hey, I wanted it.” Catra spoke softly and sincerely.

“But we didn't talk about it or anything,” Adora said, fast pace betraying how upset she was. “I just went right in and—” Catra stopped her with a lazy kiss and pumped out comforting pheromones. 

“I,” She started punctuating every word with another kiss, “wanted. It.” 

She stopped to look into the alpha's eyes again. “Besides, we knew what we were before the bite, it doesn't change much,'' she said with a smirk.

“And,” she continued at Adora’s noise of uncertainty, “ _you_ will be getting one before you leave this bed. She scraped her teeth across the skin there to show how sharp heer teeth were and Adora jolted, hips unconsciously canting, jostling the knot and Catra hissed in pleasure. 

Adora ran one of her hands up Catra’s back and then neck to tangle in her curls, lightly bringing Catra up to press their foreheads together. 

“I love you,'' Adora breathed out softly. 

Catra’s smile lit up her whole face and she purred nuzzling even closer. “I love you too,” She returned breathlessly, familiar teasing coming back, “even if you're an idiot.” 

Adora lightly laughed and Catra moved with the motion, as she was draped over the alpha’s body. “Your idiot,” Adora returned.

“Yea,” hummed Catra as she nuzzled back into the crease of Adora’s neck, “my idiot.” 

The sun climbed into the noon-day position casting warm shadows in their room as they both dozed contentedly. Catra broke the comfortable silence a few minutes later.

“I'm really hungry now.” 

Adora cracked one eye open, the corner of her lips sliding up in a smile.

“My heat's gonna gear up again soon,” Catra defended. “I want to eat before that happens.” 

Adora laughed and motioned toward the food from earlier that lay forgotten on the bedside table. “Here’s breakfast.”

“It's cold now,'' complained Catra with a hidden smile, trying to get a rise out of the alpha. “Can't we break into the kitchen quick?”

Adora raised an eyebrow and lightly jogged her hips, reminding Catra of the knot that still tied them together. Pink flashed across Catra’s cheeks. “Oh, right.” Adora dipped her head to nuzzle at the still fresh bite at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Their scents were already mixing together there, and it made Adora happy. 

“You,” she emphasized with a nip, “are crazy if you think I'm letting you out of this nest while you're still in heat.” 

Catra grinned and wiggled her hips, “yea?” She pretended to contemplate the statement before leaning down to kiss her alpha. 

“I think I can live with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again please shoot me a comment with any questions or mistakes you see!!


End file.
